Revenge of the DemiTitan
by KSpaceman
Summary: Two years after the end of the Second Titan War, Percy and Annabeth are both in their senior years at high school. However, what they do not know, is that Kronos had a child before his death. What will happen when she seeks revenge on the duo?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been nearly two years since the end of the the Second Titan War (The Last Olympian). It's the summer before school starts, Percy and Annabeth are both seniors. **

**Do to some complications in school catching up with her from a few years ago, she has had to stay back in California for the summer, instead of going to Camp Half Blood, and working on Olympus in person, she's forced to work on her designs at home, and hope that all the workers will get it right.**

**This takes place after The Last Hero, but Percy hasn't been kidnapped. (I know, it's cliche'd, deal with it!)**

**Also, as much as I want to, I'm not witty enough to come up with names for each chapter.**

**I've actually prewritten a fairly good amount of the story in a notebook (currently 40 pages), that way I can type them up and release a chapter steadily, and have a cushion for those weeks when I won't be able to write anything.**

**Disclaimer: Despite the number of letters I've sent Santa, and how good I've been, PJO and HoO are both owned by Rick Riordan. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**August 10, 5:52 PM, California (Annabeth's house)**

**Annabeth's PoV**

_How much more boring could this summer get? I'm sitting at home working on plans for Olympus, when I could be at camp, having fun, rebuilding Olympus myself, and most importantly, be with Percy._

I'm working on my plans for Olympus in my living room while watching the History channel on TV, it's currently playing a program about Athens, and was currently on the topic of the Parthenon.

I sigh as I put down my blueprints for the Golf Course that Zeus had asked for. I spent all day designing holes so gruesome that Hades would bow in respect to it.

Just as I put down the blueprints and get comfortable, my twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew Chase came barreling in through the front door, covered in sand, and a bit of seaweed in their hair. The seaweed reminded me of Percy, and how I would always call him Seaweed Brain.

"Did you two have a good time at the beach?" I asked them.

"Yeah! We had so much fun, first we built this huge sandcastle, then we went swimming for like three hours. Then when we got back, mom was waking up, and had a sunburn!" Bobby excalimed, or was it Matthew? I always get those two mixed up. The thought of Sue **(A/N: In any of the books, it never states what Annabeth's step-mother's name it, so I'm going with Susan, or Sue.) **having a sunburn made me laugh inside so hard that I was struggling to keep it in. "You should have come Annabeth! It was so much fun!" The other one said. (I give up trying to figure out who's who!)

The reason I hadn't gone to the beach with my family that day, was because I was so far behind on work from school and Olympus, that I spent the entire day catching up. Although it would have been nice to go to the beach, and feel like I'm with Percy.

The thought before of Sue having a sunburn wasn't nearly as funny as seeing it in person. When she walked in the door, I fell onto the floor laughing.

She walked in, redder than the ripest tomato, I couldn't stop from laughing. "Red is a *gasp* very nice color on you *laugh* Sue!" I said between breaths, holding my sides. The boys soon joined in on my laughing.

If Sue was blushing, then no one noticed it, because of how red she was. "Shut up..." She mumbled with a small grin.

Life with my family was slowly getting better, Sue and I didn't get into fights anymore, my father, Frederick Chase, payed more attention to me now, actually treating me like his daughter, and I was finally able to spend time with my little brothers.

As I finally regained my wits after laughing so much, I saw my father struggling at the doorway, he was carrying everything from their trip down to the beach, towels, a large blanket, which hadn'e been folded, a picnic basket, and a parasol. He looked ready to fall over and frantically asked me to grab sone stuff before he did.

I rushed over to him and grabbed the parasol, basket, and towels from his slipping hands. As I took the basket and parasol to the closet, I passed the TV, where the program began to talk about the sour history, and battle between Athena and Poseidon over whom the city got named after.

_I wonder how Percy is doing this summer? I hope he's okay, and if he's gone on any quests, I'll kill that Seaweed Brain!_ He hadn't called me all summer, even with Hepaestus' new phone, which didn't attract monsters when it made a call, he said he didn't trust it. He texted me saying that he'd try to IM (Iris Message) me soon. He never did.

**11:51 PM, Annabeth's room**

**STILL Annabeth's PoV**

I plopped down into bed, exhausted after the long day of working on plans for Olympus, and finishing up the last of my schoolwork. I look at the large pile of blueprints in the corner of my room, and realise that those blueprints are barely scratching the surface of what needed to be done (And there were well over 400 different final designs in that stack!).

I fell asleep pretty quickly, and began dreaming about Olympus.

It was fixed to how it was before the war, still breathtaking, and I could see a few of my designs in the area, like my statues of Aphrodite and Ares. I turn around and look at a fountain, which I estimated to be about 32 feet tall, and a diameter of about 46 feet.

It was made from pure marble, with soothing lights bouncing off of the water. At the very top was the symbol of Athena, an owl. The design of the fountain was so simple, yet so regal at the same time.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Annabeth? I actually had designed this one personally." I turn around to the familiar voice, which belonged to my mother, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies.

She has eyes that are exactly like mine, a stormy grey, which always looked like they were coming up with the best way to kill you.

"Mother!" I exclaimed as she gives me a brief hug.

"How are you doing, Annabeth? Is everything good for you in California with your family? I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you lately, I've been busy taking over your job on Mount Olympus in your absence." She explained.

"I'm doing fine, my family is doing good too, I've been getting along better with them, and it's fine that you weren't able to contact me. I'm sorry that you had to take over my job." I responded.

"That's good to hear, Annabeth. I actually had you come here with a reason, Annabeth." I was about to speak, but she cut me off with her hand and continued. "I would like you to move to New York, permanently. You will be much safer here, than over in California. You'll be closer to Camp Half-Blood, and Mount Olympus."

_And Percy_, I thought, not meaning to put a grin on my face. It was immediately wiped as I remembered that I had a family here. "What about Dad and school? It's my last year of high school, I can't just drop out."

Athena frowned at the thought of dropping out. "You will NOT drop out. Arrangements can be made for you to transfer, and as for your father, do not worry about him. He has never been able to refuse a request from me." She said, smirking.

"Can I attend _any_ school of my choice, mother?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She sighed, "yes, you can choose any school, and knowing you, you will most likely want to be at the same school as... _Percy Jackson_," she said his name with a hint of disgust. "And I already anticipated that would be your choice, so I've already made arrangements for you to go to Goode High School with him."

"Thank you, mother!" I exclaimed as I held her tightly.

"I just want you to be happy, unfortunately for me, what makes you happy, is the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson." She said his name much easier than before.

I just stood there, grinning like an idiot when my dream began to fade. "Rest now, Annabeth, you will be in New York soon."

The dream faded.

**I would like to give a little shout out to TheWorldBookGirl, because after I finished reading The Son of Neptune, I went searching for any sort of leaks on The Mark of Athena. Her story was the first one I read, and was absolutely amazing! If I had never read her story, I would never be writing this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: With the 40 pages of story that I have written in my notebook, I plan to release 2-3 chapters a week. Bear with me if I'm not able to later on, and I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Santa sent me a reply to all my letters! However, the message was on two pieces of coal, spelling out, "!ON" what could that mean? Anyway, PJO and HoO are owned by Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

**August 14, 12:22 PM, New York, Percy's Apartment**

**Percy's PoV**

I woke up that morning, feeling a bit groggy, and still extremely tired. I checked my iPhone, and saw that it was already past noon, and that I had also gotten a text from Annabeth. I tapped the "open" button, which was written in Greek (Thank you Hephaestus!) **((**_**Annabeth is Italic, **_**Percy is just Bold))**

_Hey, Seaweed Brain._

I grinned and sent a message back to her.

**Hey, Wise Girl. How are things going over on your side of the country?**

I smiled at Annabeth's name on my screen. It's been awhile since I texted her, I was busy with... always working on... okay! I forgot to text her, sheesh!

I noticed that the text was sent to me at 9 AM, thinking about it for a few seconds, I realised that 9 AM here, is like 6 AM in California. I know she wakes up early, but why would she send a text that early in the morning? I shrugged it off and decided to get ready for the day.

Today I had to head off to school to pick up my books, get my locker assigned, and a schedule. I could get those during the first week of school, but I know that it's always packed, and those stupid counselors always mess SOMETHING up!

Last year I signed up to volunteer teaching little kids how to swim at a local sports center, and my guidance counselor, somehow, put my picture on the resume for someone who had been arrested for murder. Needless to say, I never got the volunteer job...

After I finished getting ready, I head downstairs to the living room. I saw my mother, Sally Jackson, sitting on the couch, typing something on her computer, which I could only guess was her book, and watching the Food Network.

Before I go any further, I should probably explain. Last year, my mother had married Paul Blofis, an English teacher at my school. Not even a few months later, she decided that moving out of our old apartment would be a good idea. I had complained at that, saying that the apartment was much closer to school than the house was. Eventually, she gave in, and we decided to keep the apartment, but it'd be under my name. I stayed there during the weekdays for school, and for weekends and breaks, if I wasn't at Camp, then I was with them.

I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "mornin'," I said, but it kind of came out like a grunt because I was still a bit tired.

"Hey, sleepyhead, you slept in today. I made some of your favorite today for breakfast, but since you slept in, I covered it up over there." She said as she pointed towards a covered plate, which contained blue pancakes and eggs.

I ran over to the kitchen and immediately put the food in the microwave to warm up.

"Do you have to go to school today, Percy?" She asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Yeah, I need to go pick up my schedule, locker and books. Then a few guys from the swim team told me that the coach needed to talk to me, so I'm going to have to talk to him today as well." I responded, as I took the food out and began eating it.

As I finished, I washed my dirty dishes, and went to grab my book bag. I said bye to my mother as I walked out to the garage. I grabbed the keys to my new blue Honda Civic, courtesy of Poseidon, my dad, after I got my license that summer.

I drive to Goode, lost in my thoughts about Annabeth, thinking about how I should IM her as soon as I get back home. Next thing I knew, I was already pulling into the parking lot for Goode.

There was already a fairly decent number of students here, even though we weren't allowed to pick up our stuff until 1, people were already waiting in line.

I look at my watch as I approach the front doors to the school. "12:57 PM" _Not bad, about 15 minutes to get here._

When I get to the front door, I'm stopped by 3 girls. I guess you could say they were pretty, but I wouldn't give them a second glance. (Mostly due to Annabeth being my girlfriend)

They were overdressed, wearing heels, skinny jeans, really frilly blouses, in all different colors, so much jewellery that I was surprised it didn't weigh them down. _Hey cool, that necklace has an owl on it, just like what I gave to Annabeth! _Focus! Stupid ADHD. Oh, and they wore so much make up, that I'm more than likely sure that I wasn't looking at their real faces.

The girl in the middle stepped forward, and flashed a smile. It was so bright that I actually had to look away, it reminded me of Apollo's smile, which nearly blinded me.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little bit short, it was originally supposed to be MUCH longer, but I decided to shorten it a little bit. Don't forget to review, I'd prefer constructive criticism over flaming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I've decided to give up on asking Santa for the rights to PJO and/or HoO, since those are both owned by Rick Riordan, I've decided to go to the source, wish me luck!**

**Chapter 3**

**Goode High School**

**Percy's PoV (Still)**

"Hi, Percy." The girl in the middle said flirtatiously as she walked up to me, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi, uh... Suzie?" I said, trying to remember her name from all of the gossip around school.

She sighed, "it's Stacy, but I'll forgive you, since you since we're going out now." She said as she looped her arm through mine, and gripping it so tightly that I couldn't move, unless I tore it away from her.

Stacy, one of the school's most popular girls, or at least, that's what I've heard from the gossip, has always been trying to get me to be her boyfriend. I constantly tell her that I already have a girlfriend, but she never seems to listen. She had huge hazel eyes, sandy blonde hair, she's somewhat tall, but not as tall as Annabeth, and her teeth are so white that it looks like she got them from Apollo himself.

"Look, Stacy, I really need to go." I said, trying to get my arm out of her vise grip.

"You're going to get your books and locker? Fabulous! I'll come with you!" She exclaimed, gripping back on the small amount of arm that I was able to slide out.

I sigh, "Stacy, I've told you before, and I'm going to tell you again. I don't like you, I already have a girlfriend, she lives in California."

"Where is she? I don't see her. Besides, there's no way that she could be anywhere near as pretty as me, and it's obvious that I'm smarterer than she is.

Smarterer, _really? Even _I'm_ smarter than that. And Annabeth calls _ me_ a Seaweed Brain._

I sigh out loud and turn to Stacy, "look, Stacy, you're... nice, but my girlfriend, Annabeth, is a lot prettier than you, and is _way_ smarter than me, and I'm obviously smarter than you, so I'll say it again, I will not go out with you!" I rip my arm from her grip and jog down the hall. I felt a little bit guilty calling her stupid, but I needed to get the message across.

As I ran down the hall, I turned to see Stacy and her friends standing there with their mouths open. I chuckled to myself darkly as I walked into the library.

As I went in, I saw the line for my schedule was long, I was sure that the janitor walking out was going to put up a "20 Minute wait from this point" sign at one spot in the line. Reluctantly, I got into line, and waited.

After 10 minutes of waiting, my phone buzzes. I take it out and see it's a text from Annabeth.

_I'm doing good on my side, I'm actually getting my stuff for school right now, since I don't want to wait on the first day of school. : )_

I grinned at the text, since I was doing the same thing.

**Me too, great minds think alike, right? Can you believe we're going to be seniors?**

_Nope, and I'm so excited for this year! ; )_

**Any reason in specific? And what's with the winking face?**

_Not telling, and there is a reason, but you'll see soon. :P_

**You're annoying when you keep secrets from me, you know I hate those.**

This time she didn't text back, I thought she was mad at me, so I decided not to push it.

I looked at how many more people there were in front of me before I got to the front of the line. _Only 3 more people._

At the front of the line, I saw a tall blonde girl with curly hair, reading a book. I couldn't make out the book, and I could only see the girl from the back, but in a way, she reminded me of Annabeth, because of her hair.

She walked up to the clerk and asked for her schedule, all I could think about was Annabeth at the time, so I didn't hear everything the clerk was saying, but I was able to make out the name, "Chase," as the girl walked to the next line.

I looked at the girl walking away, and now I was just really curious. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear the lady at the desk calling for me. I rushed up and told her my name was Percy Jackson. She was able to hand me my schedule somewhat quickly as she called for the next student.

I walked over to the line to get my books, and I was directly behind the girl from earlier. I needed a way to see if it _was_ Annabeth, but I was pretty sure it was just a coincidence.

_That's it!_ I had an idea and pulled out my phone and started to text Annabeth.

**Are you mad at me for calling you annoying earlier?**

I waited after I sent the text, and I watched the girl pull out her phone. And began to type something on it. A few seconds later, I recieved a text from Annabeth, I knew immediately that it was her. I began to text, but I was cut off when someone grabbed me around the waist.

**Stacy's PoV**

_I can't believe Percy said those things to me! ME! Oh I'm going to have to give him a piece of my mind! _**(A/N: Not that she has any to spare.) **I walked into the library, and looked around for Percy.

I saw him standing in the line for books, he was texting on his phone.

**(A/N: I'm a guy, so writing this part of the story was, and still is, a little awkward for me. For any female readers, I'm sorry if any of this offends you somehow.) **He looks so hot, his messy black hair looks like I could lose a hand in his jungle of hair. He was tall, which I really liked, and his muscles were so cool, I can see them beneath his shirt. I like him better than the rest of the boys at school, they only try to make their muscles bigger, but I doubt they could do anything with them, Percy's however, are smaller, but looks like he can actually use them, which means he could protect me if I ever got in trouble. And his most amazing features, are his eyes. They're green, but not like any regular green, they're like a sea green, that actually remind me of the ocean. It's like when he gets mad, the ocean in his eyes start to go crazy too. I don't care what he says, he's gonna be my boyfriend! **(That... was difficult)**

I saw him looking at the girl in front of him as she took out her phone to start texting, he was just watching her, like he knew her. He was also looking that the book she was holding, it was HUGE, like... a thousand pages!

_What a nerd, who actually reads that much? She's not even pretty._

I run up behind Percy as he pulls out his phone. I quickly grab him around his waist and began hugging him.

He yells out, struggling to get out of my hug. Eventually I let go and he turns around to see me. "Stacy, what the hell are you doing?" He asked me angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging my boyfriend!" I try to hug him again, but he holds me away.

"I told you, Stacy, I have a girlfriend in California, how many times to I have to tell you... today?" He asked me, his green eyes starting to rage around like the sea during a storm.

"I don't see her anywhere." I fake looking around.

After I saw that, the girl in front of Percy laughed and closed the book she was reading.

"You got something to say about my boyfriend, nerd?" I ask her.

She turns around and looks at me with piercing grey eyes, it actually scared me a bit.

**Annabeth's PoV**

_Who does this girl think she is? Aphrodite? One of her children? No, that's my boyfriend she's hugging there!_

I looked at her angrily. "Yes, I do have something to say, two things in fact. One: all your noise is making it too hard to read!" I glared at Percy, who held his hands up in surrender, and looked nearly scared enough to cry. "And two: he said he has a girlfriend, so you should back off before she guts you like a fish!"

"Yeah? and where is his stupid girlfriend? If you had any brains, you'd have heard that Percy said she lived in California, you stupid broad." She said smugly.

I was extremely pissed now, trying to steal my boyfriend, yeah, that's bad, calling me stupid, that's the worst thing you could ever do.

"Umm, Stacy, calling her stupid is _not_ a good idea..." Percy said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Why? What's this nerd here going to do about it?" She said, looking back at me.

If looks could kill right now, she'd be dying a slow and painful death. "Annabeth, calm do-" Percy started, but I cut him off with a glare.

I advanced on the stupid girl, Stacy, "if you had _any_ brains, you'd know _never_ insult my intelligence, and _NEVER_ touch my boyfriend!"

It took her a minute, literally, to figure out what I had just said, and put everything together. I watched in enjoyment as her face began to darken.

During this minute of confusion, Percy was able to get away from her and hide behind me like a scared kid.

"You mean, you're his- and he's your- and you are are-?" She tried to finish a sentence, but couldn't, but before I could respond, Percy got over his fear, and put his arm around me.

"Stacy, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, the 'stupid girlfriend' from California." He explained to her like she was a toddler.

Before she could scream, the librarian came up to her and asked Stacy to leave, when she looked at Percy and I, we told her that she started all the noise, and we were trying to get her to be quiet.

As the librarian ushered her away, I, being the mature person that I am, did what seemed right at the time: I stuck my tongue out at her.

She looked at Percy expectantly, he just shrugged and pulled me closer to him.

**This chapter took me a little longer to write than the other ones, but I still had fun with it, even though describing Percy has probably scarred me for life...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I never planned to release these next few chapters so early, but I couldn't help myself, I was too excited =). Anyway, I know that the first few chapters have been kind of slow, but they get better around Chapter 8 or 9, I'm currently finishing up Chapter 7, I had to take a bit of a break for some family business, but I should be more focused now. Enjoy, or else.**

**Disclaimer: After heading to San Antonio, Texas to meet up with Rick Riordan, he called security on me after asking if I could own the rights to PJO and HoO. So unfortunately for me Rick Riordan is still the owner of the rights to PJO and HoO.**

**Chapter 4**

**1:45 PM, Goode High School Library**

**Percy's PoV**

I've been trying to ask Annabeth what she's doing here for the past 30 minutes, she just continues to ignore my questions, and ask me about how Camp was that year.

"Camp's been good, loads of new campers, especially to the Apollo and Demeter cabins. Now will you tell me what you're doing here?" I begged.

"That's good to hear, more archers would be nice at camp, and the strawberry fields have been growing so much more from what I hear." She said as she avoided my question again.

We kept quiet as we got our books and lockers. After that, we went to put them away. I decided I'd try asking why she was here... again!

"Okay, you've been quiet for way too long, I want to know why you're here now." I asked as politely, yet sternly as possible.

She sighed an closed her locker. "You know, for a Seaweed Brain, you ask too many questions. But if you must know, it was Athena's idea. She wanted me to be close to Camp and Olympus, and since she didn't want me dropped out, she sent me to school. She knew I'd want to go to the same school as you, so she enrolled me here." She smirked, "though why I'd want to be at school with a Seaweed Brain like you, I'll never know." She chuckled.

I laughed too, "I don't know why I'd want to be at school with a Wise Girl like you either, all you're going to do is show me up!"

She shrugged, "yeah, probably, but it's what I do."

I laughed as I pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. We walked out to the parking lot and headed towards my car.

"So where are you staying for your time here in New York?" I asked her when we got to the front of the school.

"I'm in an apartment that's probably about 10 minutes from you, but it's still pretty close to school and Olympus." She told me.

"Well, since you're staying nearby, and alone, why not have dinner with us at Paul's house tonight, I'm sure mom won't mind, and since I stay there on the weekends, it'll be nice." I tell her eagerly.

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule, because I'm really busy settling in here. But if you give me a ride home, then I may think about it." She teased.

"Alright, but to get the ride home, you'll have to beat me there!" I yell as I sprint off towards my car.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Annabeth sprints after me, glaring daggers at my back.

**August 17, 11: 57 PM, Montauk Beach**

**Annabeth's PoV**

After Percy's birthday dinner we decided to drive to the beach and take a walk. Percy and I were in the front, while Paul and Sally were behind us.

We were walking hand in hand until we decided to stop and sit down.

I noticed that Percy kept glancing over at me while we stared out at the ocean.

"Checking me out, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. "Yes, yes I am. You look beautiful tonight, are you sure that you're not part Aphrodite right now?"

I laughed and leaned into his shoulder. "I'm sure."

Just then, Percy's phone started to beep. He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"Hey, it's August 18th, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked me.

"Yeah, school's in eight hours, we should probably get to sleep soon." I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

He pulled me back playfully. "We're not going anywhere until you say it."

Just then, three hellhounds burst out of some sand dunes a little bit down the beach.

"Okay, you win, I'll let you go!" He released his grip and he pulled out Riptide.

I pulled my dagger and Yankee's Cap out of my purse as I ran to in one direction of the hellhounds, and Percy runs to the other.

**Percy's PoV**

_Great! Just great! The second that it hits my birthday, I just HAVE to get attacked!_

When I saw Annabeth running around towards the upper part of the beach, I ran down closer to the water, the hellhounds were more focused on me than Annabeth.

She pulled on her cap and started to move behind them, I couldn't see her, but I was able to see the footprints she left in the sand.

When I finally got around to the front of the monsters, I summoned a big wall of water from the beach and engulfed the hellhounds. I trapped them each in separate bubbles, and restricted their movements.

When I saw the first hellhound explode into dust, I ran to the hellhound furthest away, since I knew Annabeth would be going to the second one.

I was able to kill my hellhound, but when I saw that the second one wasn't dead, I rushed at it. I saw Annabeth's footsteps running at it, so I ran faster, and was able to slash at it before she could.

"Percy! That one was mine!" She pouted, I could see where she stomped her foot in the sand, so I walked up to her, pulled her cap off and kissed her.

"Fine, happy birthday, Percy." She said as she kissed me back.

**Unknown PoV**

_Yes, happy birthday, Percy. _ I thought to myself as my two enemies walked away. _Because I will have revenge for what you did to my father._

**(A/N: First of all, yes, I know this is cliche, having the enemy nearby, stalking the person they're trying to kill, and making some overused line, but honestly, I don't care, I needed some way to get the character into the story before the full on appearance.) **

**I have a name in my head for this character already, I'd like some reviews on what you guys believe the name should be, I might be able to get something from it. I also want names that mean something, not just random stuff. I'm not begging, but it is a request.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I've run out of witty things to say to say that I don't own PJO or HoO, so... Rick Riordan is the owner to the rights of PJO and HoO.**

**Chapter 5**

**August 18, 6:55 AM Annabeth's Apartment**

**Annabeth's PoV**

I was finishing getting ready for school. I had just brushed my teeth and was packing my bag with basic school supplies. _I'm going to need to get a supply list from the teachers today so I know exactly what I need._

I walked downstairs to get breakfast when I felt like something was out of place. My hand moved to my knife, which was always strapped on my belt, which couldn't be seen by mortals.

I moved slowly towards the kitchen, when I smelled food, I turned the corner and saw someone eating something. They had raven black hair, and from their neck, I saw they had a dark tan. _Percy..._

I moved towards Percy, confused at why he was here. "Percy!" I yelled in his ear, causing him to jump and fall out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Annabeth! Don't do that to me, you know I hate it when you do that!" He complained from the floor. He got back up and sat back in the chair, then turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here and... how did you get into my apartment?" I asked him, nearly screaming.

"First of all, hi, good morning! How are you, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said with a lopsided grin.

I just glared at him with my arms crossed.

"Okay, okay. I'm here because my mom said that I should bring you to school today. I also made you breakfast," he pointed to the half-eaten food in a dish.

"Well, that explains _WHY_ you're here, but how did you get in my apartment?" I asked him, calming down a bit, but still angry.

He pointed towards a closed window. "You never locked it. You know, someone could have broken in if you weren't careful." He pointed out with a lopsided grin.

I just sighed and walked behind him nonchalantly. I poked him, hard, in the small of his back, his weak spot. He just crippled to the floor in pain. I proceeded to take his spot at the table.

"Ow, Annabeth! What was that for?" He asked me in the same tone I used on him earlier.

"The first reason was for breaking into my apartment without even telling me you were here, I thought you were a monster for Hades' sake! And the second reason, is for eating half the breakfast you made for me." I explained like it was no big deal.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, Wise Girl!" He threatened playfully.

"Just try it, Seaweed Brain." I challenged him.

After I finished eating, we were getting ready to leave. I went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a key. "Next time, just use the key, instead of breaking in." I handed him a key. I already had a key to his apartment, so it was only fair.

**7:32 PM Goode High School**

**Annabeth's PoV**

Percy wanted to leave a bit earlier for school so he could show me around before classes started.

When we got to school, there was about 30 minutes before classes started. **(A/N: For me, high school actually doesn't start until 7:15 AM, but setting it to 8 makes it easier, since I didn't want them getting to school at like 6:45 or something.)**

We went directly to our lockers when we got there, I put all my supplies in my locker and grabbed the stuff I thought I'd need for my first class, History. Luckily for me, Percy and I had all the same classes, (Thank you, Mom!) so it was easy, I just had to follow him.

Percy showed me around school, showing me where all of our classes were, the library, of course, the pool, the gym, and the cafeteria. When we got back to our lockers, we had about 10 minutes before classes started, and kids started to pour into the front doors of the school. I just walked around hand in hand, with Percy in tow. It caused a few kids to start whispering behind our backs, but I didn't care.

I saw a poster on the bulletin board and pulled him towards him. At first, I couldn't read it, but someone came up behind me. "Thinking of joining the volleyball team?" A girl asked.

I spun around to see a girl about three inches shorter than me, with short brown hair, pale green eyes and a slight tan.

"Hey, Emily!" Percy said behind me. _Emily? Who's Emily?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Perce." She replied simply.

I turned to look at Percy with a confused face.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Annabeth, this is Emily Ailen. Emily, this is Annabeth Chase, my _girlfriend_." He stressed the word 'girlfriend' so it had me a bit worried.

"So this is the Annabeth Chase that he never stop talking about! Nice to meet you." She held her hand out.

I took it and turned back towards the bulletin board. "So, the volleyball team, when are tryouts?" I asked her.

"This Wednesday, you should come, I'm on the team, it'll be fun!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there." I told her.

"It'll be good, back at our summer camp, Annabeth never lost a game of volleyball." Percy bragged.

I started to remember the times back at Camp Half-Blood when the Athena cabin was undefeated. Even the Hermes cabin, with the Stolls, would never be able to beat us, even with all their tricks and pranks.

I drifted off into my own world, and was brought back to real life when I noticed Percy was shaking me. "Annabeth, Annabeth! Wise Girl, wake up!" He nearly yelled in my ear.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What's up?" I asked, shaking myself out of my memories.

"We should hurry to class, because of your daydreaming, we only have two minutes to get there." He said, pushing me along.

**August 20th, 8:05 AM GHS**

**Percy's PoV**

**(A/N: Before I start this next part, I know that I didn't go through their school day before, but I plan to do that through Percy's PoV.)**

For once, I actually looked forward to going to school, since Annabeth and I had every class together, I could always trust her to help with my homework.

The only things I don't like during the school days, are the times when guys hit on Annabeth and I'm sitting right next to her. She also doesn't like it, and she told me, when girl hit on me and act like she's not good enough for me.

For the guys, I threaten to punch their lights out, even though I know Annabeth can handle it, as for the girls, she glares at them with her, step-away-from-my-boyfriend-before-I-gut-you, stare. Even though they just come back the next day, it's fun to threaten them every day.

When we were sitting in History, 5 minutes before class started, guess who walked in. Did you guess it? Stacy, the girl who tried to hit on me, and the one who Annabeth almost killed after she called her stupid.

As she walked in, I swear, I could see a cloud of perfume behind her. When she walked by my desk, she gave me a wink and continued to the back.

Her perfume cloud gave me such a bad headache spike that I gagged out loud right after the wink, and to add on to it, I made a choking sound as I grabbed my neck. Annabeth burst out laughing in her seat, causing the teacher to look up at us from his papers.

After Annabeth finally caught her breath, she leaned over to me and whispered, "I wanted to do the same thing."

The bell for class started, and the teacher pulled down the projector screen and played the school news, Goode Programming. (Such a horrible name for student news, who came up with that name?) **[ ='( ]**

When the news ended, the teacher, Mr. Lowe, split everyone into groups to work on an assignment. "And group six will be Percy, Stacy, Henry, and Annabeth. Remember, these will be your groups until next week, then on Tuesday you will all present your subject." I groaned out loud as everyone started shuffling around and rearranging their desks.

"Of all people, why does it have to be those two people?" I complained to Annabeth as we arranged 4 desks for our group, while Henry and Stacy just watched.

"Stacy... is that the girl that was hugging you and called me stupid in the library when we were getting our stuff before school started?" Annabeth asked.

I just simply nodded.

"What's she doing here? I haven't seen her around campus, let alone in class." She stated.

"I heard she went to a mental hospital after you threatened her." I joked.

"She belongs in one. And what about Henry?" She asked, glancing over at Henry.

"Henry is just annoying. He thinks that because he's from England and has an accent, as mangled as it is, it makes him awesome. He's probably average when it comes to brains, but I'm still a lot smarter than him. He's the country champion for weightlifting in high school, I think he benched like 600 pounds or something, so that's why his muscles are bigger than his head. He thinks he's a player, but just about every girl avoids him, and you'll see why soon, since he's most likely going to try to hit on you." I explained to her.

When Henry and Stacy walked over to us, I quickly slid into the seat next to Annabeth so we would be as far away from those two as possible.

Annabeth and I went straight to work. We opened our textbooks and opened it to the section on World War II. We had to report on what events led up to World War II, and why each country got involved the way they did.

While Annabeth and I were struggling to make out the words in the textbook, Henry had to make it harder by starting to hit on Annabeth.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He asked Annabeth as he smiled with his crooked, yellow teeth that were more yellow than Apollo's Chariot. I wanted to punch him in the mouth right now, at least it'd make his teeth look a little bit better.** (A/N: Before any people would get offended, for some reason. I am not trying to insult anyone from England with Henry's appearance, as stereotypical and ignorant as people are, I don't see people from England like that, but I just needed to make Henry look as unappealing as possible... I may have done too well of a job.)**

Annabeth looked at me with eyes that said, _I can handle this one._ I just nodded and went bank to work, trying to decipher words on the page.

"Yes, it did hurt," she replied sweetly, causing Henry to flash his ugly smile. "But it didn't hurt as much as I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave me alone and get back to word." She said threateningly.

I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing so hard that my head banged the wall between our classroom and the next one. A few seconds later, the teacher from the other classroom came in and told me to shut up.

"I like your girlfriend, Jackson, you better watch yourself before she falls for a man like me and dumps your sorry ass." Henry said as we were leaving the classroom.

"Yeah right, like you'd ever leave me for a guy who's nail is bigger than his brain." I commented to Annabeth, but it eas just loud enough so that Henry would hear.

She laughed at Henry stopped and turned around to grab my shirt by the collar. "You got something to say to me, Jackson? Say it to my face!" He spat.

I brushed his arm off and proceeded to walk away, but he spun me around and threw a punch at my face, sending me flying into the lockers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan finally contacted me after hundreds of letters, he said a piece of paper with one big word in the middle. NO! So PJO and HoO are both owned by Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 6**

**9:13 PM, Goode High School**

**Percy's PoV**

After I was punched, and sent flying into the lockers, Annabeth screamed in surprise, I just looked up at Henry. "What the hell is your problem, you mucle-bound idiot?" I nearly yelled at him.

I got up like it was nothing and dusted myself off. I wasn't bleeding, nothing was broken, I wasn't hurt in the least, but when I turned around, the lockers had a huge dent in it, and Henry was holding his hand.

"Your head is hard as hell! And my problem is you, you think I'm gonna let you insult me like that, fat chance!" He yelled back at me as he came in for another punch. I simply dodged it as he punched the locker.

We had already drawn a crowd, a lot of them taking videos with their phones, or texting their friends, telling them where the fight was.

But it wasn't much of a fight, all I did was dodge his easily predictable punches. "What's the matter, Jackson? Scared to fight back?" He sneered between missed punches.

"No, I'm just not stupid enough to fight back and get in trouble, but congrats to you for keeping it up for this long. Hey, Annabeth, can you take my stuff and save me a seat at English? I'll be there in a sec." I asked Annabeth, who was right behind me.

Shr shrugged and grabbed my stuff and walked to the next class.

"You'll be at your next class alright, in a stretcher!" Henry exclaimed as he tried for another punch.

This time, instead of dodging, I caught his punch, much to his surprise. I pushed him back towards the locker then I spun him around and twisted his arm in a position that he wouldn't be able to move.

"Now, I'm going to repeat what Annabeth said before. Leave both of us alone, or next time I'll break this oversized arm of yours." I whispered in his ear.

I let go and started to walk away towards my next class, which was going to start any second.

However, Henry couldn't be the bigger person, (even though he was larger in body size than I was) so he decided to get a cheap shop on me and punched me in the back of the head, causing me to fly down the hallway, and fall on the floor, face first.

_I've had enough, I'm tired of this guy!_ I thought to myself as I got up. Being the dramatic person I am, I decided to fake getting hurt from the punch. (Oh gods, some of Zeus is rubbing off on me...)

"Ow! What the hell is with you?" I screamed at the floor, but was directed to Henry. I stumbled as I got up to add on to the acting.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the back of the head and slammed me into the locker. _Wait a minute... where are all the administrators and teachers? And why hasn't the bell rung yet?_ I looked around in my limited field of vision, and saw the adults doing exactly what the students were, cheering along and taking videos of the fight.

_Well... that sucks, looks like I'll have to fight back, since they're not going to be ending this any time soon._ I thought as Henry threw me to the side.

I stood up like nothing had happened so far and dusted myself off. The entire hallway fell silent in shock at the fact that I wasn't even bleeding.

Henry walked up to me, trying to be menacing, but I yawned as he aimed a punch for my mouth. I quickly dodge and grabbed his arm.

He trid to pull it free, but from all the training at Camp and fights with Ares kids, I held it firm as he struggled. I grunted a little bit as I flipped him over my shoulder on onto his knees.

I grabbed both of his arms and began to pull until they reached their limit before breaking. "I'm going to give you one last chance, leave me alone, leave Annabeth alone, don't bother any of us, or I swear, I'll break your arms." I threatened.

"Fine! I give, I give!" He nearly cried as I released his arms.

He walked away after punching a locker, (My locker, of course.) and leaving a dent in it. I walked towards my next class as everyone groaned and followed suit.

I went into my English class to see Annabeth was the only one there, reading a book. I went and sat down in the seat next to her, where my stuff was placed. The students started to walk back into the classroom, followed by the teacher.

"How was the fight?" Annabeth asked, without looking up from her book.

"Fine, apparently I attracted most of the school to watch, even the administrators were just watching.

"I can believe that." She said simply as she put down her book when the teacher decided to start class.

I chuckled and turned to the front of class where the teacher began talking.

**Please review, as for the chapter, I originally never planned this one ahead, which is why it's so short. This was all improvised when I was typing, and as for the Adminitrators and Teachers not doing anything, I know that would never happen, but it was still fun. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter, I've been busy with school lately. Anyway, I plan to type up Chapters 8 and 9 tonight and tomorrow, and upload them tomorrow.**

**Thanks to the reviews from PJOobsessed and LittleMissSunshine249, I worked hard on these stories, so it feels nice to know that people like it. =)**

**Oh, and before I forget, I've decided I'll start trying to name the chapters, they most likely won't be witty like what you see in Rick Riordan's books, but I still feel like these should have names. So if you have any ideas for the first 6 chapters and any possible names, please PM me or submit a review with your idea. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or anything of the sort, all of that is owned by Rick Riordan. All I own is the 5 year old laptop that I type this up on.**

**Chapter 7**

**3:30 PM, Goode High School**

**Percy's PoV**

School went by pretty quickly that day. During English IV, I had gotten a few migraines when trying to answer some questions on the board that the teacher was asking us. After telling her that I had Dyslexia, she left me alone and went to Annabeth, she told her the same thing. She was suspicious, but we told her that it was in our files. She accepted our explanation and went along with class.

Our next class was Government, which I fell asleep in after about 5 minutes, since all that our teacher was talking about were the three branches of the Government, which we had all learned back in Elementary School.

We had Greek class for fourth period, which was way too easy, seeing as our parents were Greek gods, and goddesses, themselves. Our teacher, Mr. Mosby went around asking the class who their favorite god and goddess was, and why. Most of them said Zeus, because he was the King of the Gods, as well as Lord of the Skies, and Aphrodite, because of how beautiful she was supposed to be.

When the teacher finally picked me, I was the first one to choose Poseidon. "I like Poseidon as my favorite Olympian God, since he is Lord of the Sea. I just like the water, so we have that much in common. As for my favorite goddess... I would have to say," I glanced over at Annabeth, "Athena. Since she is the smartest of all the Olympians, and always has a plan." I glanced over at Annabeth and smirked. She looked surprised that I chose her mother as my favorite goddess.

When our teacher asked Annabeth who her favorite Olympians were, she, of course, chose Athena, for being the smartest Olympian, and the fact that they both love owls and hate spiders. For her favorite God, she chose Apollo, since she did not want to sound like she was copying me. Annabeth said she chose Apollo for his poetry mainly, which we both knew was a lie.

When our teacher went on to ask the next student who their favorite Olympians were, I leaned over to Annabeth. "Quick thinking there, Wise Girl. But really, Apollo's poetry? We both know that was a lie."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I was going to choose Poseidon, but I didn't want to sound like I was copying you. And my mother, really?" She whispered to me.

I shrugged, "she let you come here, we're in the same classes, and she isn't threatening me, or trying to kill me at every corner, I have a lot to thank her for."

She just stared at me in shock, and I grinned.

When class ended, it was time for lunch. We met up with Emily, she started to talk about my fight with Henry earlier.

"How did you not get hurt? You got punched in the face, in the back of the head, slammed into the locker, and you weren't even bleeding!" She exclaimed as we sat down with our food.

"What can I say, I'm naturally hard headed." I said and proceeded to eat my sandwich.

Annabeth smirked behind her drink.

"Whatever. So, Annabeth, are you ready for the volleyball tryouts?"

"Yeah, I can't wait, I used to play it all the time back at camp. Are you going to come watch and cheer me on, Seaweed Brain?"

"Of course I'm coming, swim practice isn't for another week. But even still, you don't need me there, you never lost back at camp." I told her.

"Oh crap..." Emily sighed.

"What's the mat-" I started but was cut off.

"Hi, Percy!" Stacy exclaimed from behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I inwardly sighed as I took her arms off of my shoulders, "Stacy, I told you before, Annabeth is my girlfriend, and if you think what I did to Henry was bad, Annabeth can already kick my butt." Annabeth grinned triumphantly at that comment.

She took a small step backwards, but didn't leave. "Anyway, are you ready for tryouts, Emily? You may be on the team, but that doesn't mean you can't lose your spot."

"Yes, I'm ready, Stacy, now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch." Emily spat back.

"Whatever. I hope you'll come watch me, at the tryouts, Percy." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I'll be at the tryouts," she smiled brightly at that comment, "but not for you." She frowned.

"I'll be there supporting Annabeth, since she's trying out, and well, she's my _girlfriend_." I stressed the last word, hoping to get the point across to Stacy.

She huffed and turned around. Then she stamped her foot, causing her heel to break on her gaudy shoes. She fell and her legs flew in the air, kicking the food on a tray out of another student's hands. And, of course, the food fell on her.

The entire cafeteria roared with laughter as she got up, covered in pasta, milk, juice, and a few other oddities that the school served. She turned to our table where we were all holding our sides from laughing so much.

"You kicked the food out of my hands, I was looking forward to that!" The student complained.

She huffed again, pushed him out of the way and limped towards the cafeteria exit.

"Aaaand, save." I heard Annabeth say as she tapped the screen on her phone.

"You saved it?" Emily and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh-huh," she said as she nodded her head and showed us the video again.

"That's a move that even the Stolls would bow their heads to, Wise Girl." I high-fived her after the video finished.

**What did you think? Not enough? Sorry it's pretty short, I planned to combine it with part of what would be Chapter 8, but I decided to just make Chapter 8 longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews, and to the anonymous reviewer, and Taffeh., I plan to fully introduce the daughter of Kronos in Chapter 10. Like I've said before, I have about 50 pages written out in a notebook. I apologise if I'm coming off a bit harsh, but you can't expect a book to get directly into the fighting, right? Anyway, sorry for uploading a day late, I got sidetracked, and I'm always really busy on Sundays. I'll try to update more during the week, since I won't have access to the internet next weekend.**

**I realized I made a little mistake in the last chapter, I didn't mean for it to say 3:30 PM, that's what this chapter is supposed to be. Last chapter is 11:45 AM, sorry!**

**Discalimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of the Percy Jackson books. Those are all owned by Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 8**

**3:30 PM Goode High Gym**

**Annabeth's PoV**

After lunch, Percy and I had to go to our Economics class. Even though I love mathematics, and economics isn't much of a difference, for some reason, I don't enjoy it as much as my other classes. Don't get me wrong, I'm still good at it, and I pass, but there's just something about it that's different.

We walked into class to see that it was still partially empty, probably because we left from lunch early. Percy and I went over to the desks in the front row next to the windows. Percy, of course, took the one next to the window. That way he could stare out of it and look at the lake outside of the school.

The teacher walked in, followed by the rest of the class. She looked like she was about 27 years old or so, with dirty blonde hair, muted blue colored eyes, and a big, hairy mole that's able to distract anyone, right under her left eye.

The late bell rang and everyone took their seats. "Okay class, welcome, unfortunately your old teacher is in the hospital after being on a motorcycle accident, so I'll be replacing him. My name is Mrs. Mole."

The class, unsuccessfully, tried to hold back their laughs, but eventually started roaring with laughter, Percy and I included.

When the class finally was able to stop laughing, we looked up to see Mrs. Mole will a stern look on her face. "I hope you've gotten all that out of your systems, because I've now decided to assign homework."

The class groaned while she smirked and handed out worksheets for our homework. I guess she knew we were all going to laugh, so she had them prepared. My first impression of her, _she's evil!_

When Economics ended, we walked towards the auditorium for Drama. The only reason I was taking this class, was because I still needed a Fine Arts credit to graduate, and I suck at playing instruments.

Percy found out that I was in Drama and immediately switched out of his Student Assistant class. Why? Because Henry and Stacy took Drama as well, and decided that those two together would be bad for me.

"Okay, settle down everybody." The teacher asked in a pleasant enough voice, loud enough for everyone to hear. The class continued to talk, and he turned red. "Shut your mouths!" He yelled, causing everyone to shut up.

"Good, now today, we're going to be working on the set for our upcoming musical Jekyll & Hyde. **(A/N: In my Drama class at school, auditions for the first musical of the school year start in the summer, so that's why this one is already working on the sets.) **I have jobs for each of you." He pulled out a clip board and began to assign jobs.

Our teacher was a middle aged man, about 52 or so, he was shorter than average height, maybe 5 and a half feet tall, he had thin white hair and a beard. He was also a bit large, but he also seemed very strong.

Percy and I got assigned to put up the wall for the lab that Jekyll works in, although we could barely get work done without Henry coming over and bothering us. Percy shot him glares, but it didn't seem to do anything.

Eventually Henry got bored and walked away at the end of class. "I swear to Zeus, if he doesn't stop, I'm going to kill him." Percy mumbled to himself when we were walking to Gym for our 7th period.

Finally, a class that I could use to clear my head, and it's at the end of the day. One of the best parts, Emily was in the same class as me, so I had a friendly face there, one that wasn't always kissing me.

"Hey!" Emily called from across the courtyard as Percy and I walked towards the gym. We waited for her to catch up so we could all walk in together. "Are you ready for tryouts today?" She asked me.

"That was today? Crap!" I acted, which I must say, was pretty good.

"You forgot? Damn it, Annabeth! You're lucky I always bring extra clothes." Emily said as she started fishing around in her duffel bag.

"I'm kidding, Emily! I knew about volleyball tryouts today. Also, why do you bring extra clothes?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Emily just glared at Percy on my other side.

He held up his hands in surrender. "It was one time! And no one complained after it was done!"

I slapped his arm, "What did you do to them?"

Before he could answer, Emily cut him off. "Him, leading the swim team, decided it would be a good idea to take a bunch of hoses and spray us when we were having practice outside in the hot sun, while the gym was being renovated."

I turned to him, "You did what?"

I saw the fear in his eyes before he ran off ahead of us towards the gym. "That's right! You better run!" Emily called after him.

We laughed and got to the locker room when the bell rang. After Emily and I finished changing, we walking into the gym to see Percy talking to a few guys in the corner.

I couldn't catch the conversation, but I caught the end of it. "...told her about the hoses, and I ran." They all burst out into laughter as I cleared my throat.

Percy made a squeaking sound and hid behind one of his friends. "I'm sorry, don't kill me!"

_Stupid Seaweed Brain. Oh well, I might be able to milk this a bit._ "Alright, I won't kill you, but you have to do something for me."

He peeked out from behind his friend, "And what would that be?"

I whispered in his ear, telling him he had to go up to each Aphrodite girl and say they were ugly, and suffer the consequences.

"No, no, a million times, NO! I refuse to do that." He said, shaking is head vigorously.

I smirked as the coach walked in and began taking attendance. She also reminded us that volleyball tryouts were after school today.

After she finished taking attendance, she seperated us in two teams, saying we'd be playing kickball today. The girls in the class groaned while the rest of them started to talk with their friends on each team.

Percy, Emily and I were all on the same team, along with a few guys that looked like they knew how to handle kicking a ball. We walked out to the football field to play, since it was too enclosed in the gym.

Our team kicked first, with one of the random guys on our team. He almost got tagged out, but was able to dive to first base on time.

Emily was next, and she was able to get to first base as well, sending our other guy to second.

I was up next, the guy who was pitching decided to be stupid. "Easy out here guys! Move on in!" His team moved inwards, leaving a small number of people in the outfield, but I didn't care about that.

He rolled the ball, and again, I decided to milk it, so I had the ball slide off my foot so it'd count as a foul. I went to kick again, and this time I missed on purpose. On the last throw, the guy threw it very slowly, so I took that opportunity to aim my kick to his face.

I hit the ball so hard that I could have sworn a I heard it pop. The ball flew towards his face, but he was able to swerve out of the way. The ball bounced into outfield, and was able to be returned before our first kicker got past third base, which exactly what I told him to do.

Finally, the last kicker we needed was Percy. All the girls in the game, our team and theirs, started cheering for him. I rolled my eyes when he stepped up.

He seemed to be angry as he rolled the ball, or should I say throw, since the ball flew at the same height at Percy's midsection. Percy decided to dodge the ball instead of kicking it, which I knew he could do at that height.

"Hey, throw the ball to a point where I can hit it at least!" Percy complained like a 5 year old.

"Fine!" The pitcher spat. This time he rolled the ball, but it was still going really fast. Percy smirked as he kicked the ball so hard that it went the through the field goal posts on the football field on the other end.

Everyone gets confused when he just stands there. "I already hit it out there, why do I need to run around?" He pointed out.

_Good point..._

Everyone just shrugged and went back to the game. By the end of the class, the score was 24-1. The only reason they got a point was because one of the girls didn't want to catch the ball, thinking it would ruin her manicure.

Class ended and we walked out to Percy's car to wait until tryouts began.

After I finished changing into my clothes for tryouts in the bathroom with Emily, we all walked to the gym.

"So what do we actually do during the tryouts?" I asked Emily.

"Usually we just run drills, the coach wants to see how long we can go before collapsing. After the drills are done, she sees how good we are at the basics of the game. Bunts, sets, spikes and serving." She explained.

We got to the gym and found that we were to be separated, all the people on the volleyball team last year that decided to try out again were on one side, and everyone new was on the other.

I saw that Stacy was on the team, but she stood out from the rest. Then I saw her holding a clipboard. _She must be the team captain, just my luck._

"Do your best, Wise Girl, I know when you're not trying." He said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Of course I will, Seaweed Brain." I said as he walked to the bleachers for spectators.

After 15 minutes of doing laps and running exercises, the majority of the people, some people from the team included, were already sweating bullets. Although, thanks to 11 years of training at camp, I wasn't phased in the least.

I looked over at Percy who waved and chuckled. I waved back and went back to the drills. I glanced over at Stacy who looked like she was ready to break her clipboard from rage.

The coach seemed to single me out from the rest of the people, I hoped it was for something I was doing that was good. She had me do a few extra drills, probably seeing if I'd crack at any point. I didn't.

When we finished, I was starting to get a small layer of sweat, but not as bad as other who were pushed so hard that they were passed out on the bleachers.

**6:41 PM, Annabeth's Apartment**

**Percy's PoV**

I was watching TV in Annabeth's living room while she was taking a shower. After everything settled down and we were driving home, she really started to sweat.

I told her she stunk and to take a shower, in response, she poked my Achilles Heel.

I saw that she made her apartment a little bit more homely, she had pictures of her family on the walls, and there was a picture of someone that looked very familiar.

I walked up to in and studied the picture, I couldn't place my finger on who it was until I saw their eyes, they were stormy gray like Annabeth's. I guessed it was Athena in her human form, I put down the picture, since the eyes still looked like they were ready to kill me, even though they weren't looking at me at the time.

On the desk, I saw blueprints and sketches for her projects on Olympus, there were drawings for the number of statues that Ares wanted, the designs for my dad's destroyed home too. I guess he trusted Annabeth enough to do that.

While I was looking around, I didn't notice Annabeth sneaking up behind me.

"Looking for something?" She yelled in my ear. I jumped up high enough to hit the spinning ceiling fan, when I hit the ground, I instinctively grabbed my forehead, even though it didn't hurt.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "What was that for, Annabeth?"

"For snooping through my designs, and you know that didn't hurt you."

"Yes it did! Can you kiss my boo boo and make it better?" I asked her like a 4 year old getting a small bruise.

She kissed my forehead, "Better?"

I jumped up. "All better!" I said with a smirk.

"Come on, let's make some dinner, I'm starving." She led me to the kitchen where I already laid out all the things she asked me to. She said we were making chicken parmesean, and garlic bread, and for desert, we're having chocolate cake. **(This is making me VERY hungry)**

She told me to stick with keeping the pasta from burning, since I burn everything I try to cook. Even with that simple job, the pasta almost burned.

After we finished eating, we went to the living room to watch some TV, Annabeth, of course, had to put it on National Geographic. I fell asleep within minutes.

**How was it? I'm sorry it took so long for me to update the story and add in a new chapter, I've been going through some personal issues in life, and I still am. I also have been reading a LOT of Chaos stories, and I kind of want to write my own. If you think I should, send me a message, or something, I'm going to be keeping SOME similarities, but I still want it to be very different.**

**Also, I've been going through a bit of a ditch with this current story, I have 53 pages in my notebook written, but I am having some extreme writer's block, and I've started to lose a bit of inspiration. I'll still be writing chapters with what I have, but when I reach that limit, it'll probably take a while between each update, just letting you guys know in advance, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Taffeh., thank you for the words of encouragement, I will try my best to come up with an original plot for the story, but it may take a while for me to get it up to my personal standards. If anyone has any idea they would want to submit to this story or the Chaos one, please, do not hesitate.**

**Disclaimer: I believe I've said it enough times, Rick Riordan is the sole owner of PJO and HoO**

**Chapter 9**

**August 21 7:41 AM, GHS**

**Annabeth's PoV**

I made Percy get up early this morning to get clothes from his house, since he slept over.

We got to school a little bit earlier this morning, since I wanted to see the listing for the volleyball team.

"I made the team, Percy, look!" I pointed to my name on the list, in terms of ranking of how good we did, I got second, first is an honorary spot belonging to the captain. I did better than people who were on the team last year.

He squinted like he was trying to read the page, "Is this one you, Annabeth? The one that says, 'bAthanne?'"

"Shut up, and yes, that is me." I said sternly.

"I'm kidding, that's great, Annabeth!" He said as he hugged me. "Look, Emily's on the team too, looks like you'll have a friendly face there."

"Yeah, thank the gods..."

**August 29, 4:00 PM, GHS Gym**

**Annabeth's PoV**

**(A/N: I have never been to or near an official high school volleyball game before, so if I get a few things wrong, sorry.)**

I was sitting in the locker room talking to Emily, my pre-game nerves were kicking in.

"I'm good at volleyball from what my friends say, but this is the first time I've been on a team for this." I pointed out. _Why am I so nervous? I've killed monsters often enough, fought gods, and defeated Titans, I've even held up the sky! Why is something as simple as a volleyball game scaring me?_

At that point, the coach had to go out to the gym to warm up.

When we ran out, I saw the crown cheering for us, and that just caused my nerves to get worse.

I scanned the crowd and saw Percy, and everything felt better, so I went on with warming up, I drowned out the crowd so that I could focus on this.

After we finished warming up, we went to the benches so that we could set up everyone. And to my surprise, but not too much surprise, she benched me!

I tried to argue, but she just blew her whistle in my face and told me to sit. Reluctantly, I did.

When I sat down, I turned to look at Percy, he seemed to be surprised too. He caught me looking and just mouthed, _It'll be fine._

**(Again, like I said, I don't know how volleyball games go, but I'm pretty sure they play 3 games to 15 points or so, and you have to win by 2, so that's what I'm going with.)**

Twenty minutes later, we were getting our butts kicked, we already lost one game out of 3, and on this game we were losing 7-0.

"Langdon!" The coach screamed at Stacy as a time out was called. **(It was the only last name I could think of at the time.)**

"Langdon, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You suck right now! You've given up at least 10 points, you're sitting out!" The coach scolded.

"But-"

"Sit!" She cut off Stacy's protest. Stacy sat down.

"Chase, you're in!"

Excitedly, I got up and replaced Stacy's spot at front middle.

After about 15 minutes, I had already blocked two spikes, and spiked the ball myself about four times.

We won one of the games already, and on the third game the score was 9-1. I served the ball to a spot where I thought they wouldn't be able to return it, but they were able to recover and spike the ball to get it.

But the fact that they returned it wasn't what shocked me, it was the fact that where the ball hit the ground, there was a crater in the gym's wood, and I could have sworn I saw a few flames on the ball when it was moving..

I just stared at the crater for about 10 seconds, the crowd was silent too. Then I looked up at the other team, and they suddenly seemed much bigger. They made Clarisse look like a toddler.

Then it hit me, flaming balls, giant people, the name just slipped out of my mouth.

"Laistrygonians..." I turned to Percy, and he nodded, it looks like he noticed the same thing.

**Percy's PoV**

As soon as I saw the other team start changing in size, I knew that they were monsters. They reminded me of what happened back in Meriwether Prep. These were Laistrygonians, or Canadians, as Annabeth explained it to me the first time.

They started to show their true color, and I don't mean pink and purple, I meant their real forms.

I looked at the hole in the floor and felt that there was a pipe underneath it, I used my powers to bring up some water so the gym would begin to flood up.

When water shot up from the pipes, the principle told everyone to evacuate. Everyone was screaming and scrambling for the door. When they all got out, the only people left were me, Annabeth, and for some reason, a few people from the volleyball team.

I pulled out Riptide and rushed down to the floor, where the water was now at our ankles. The largest "girl" in the middle yelled so loud that it made the water around her moved away from her, and it also caused the scoreboard to shatter. When we all closed our eyes and ears to keep them from busting, we opened it up to see that there were already bronze cannonballs on the floor in front of them.

The leader turned to Annabeth and picked up a cannonball, which immediately ignited. "Daughter of Athena, die!" She threw the ball which ripped through the volleyball net, setting it on fire.

I willed up a wall of water to block the cannonball. Unfortunately, all it did was slow it down a bit and douse the fire. But this was enough time for Annabeth to dive out of the way.

She pulled out her dagger, and I raised Riptide. We dived as another ball was thrown.

"Annabeth! do you have your hat?" I asked her, keeping alert for another fireball.

"Yeah, it's in my bag, go grab it, I can keep them distracted. It's on the bleachers, main pocket!"

I dashed off to the sidelines and found Annabeth's gym bag. After about 15 very long seconds, I was able to get the hat and get back to Annabeth.

After tossing her the cap, I sent a wave of water over towards the Laistrygonians so that Annabeth could slip on her cap while they were distracted.

She slipped around to the left, the Laistrygonians obviously didn't see her, since they were focused on me, but I saw the shockwaves from Annabeth's movements.

I rushed towards the enemies over the top of the water, they threw a bunch of fireballs, but I dodged them and got within slashing range.

I kept dodging their punches and smashes with the cannonballs, waiting for Annabeth to kill the first Laistrygonian.

At that same moment, I saw the furthest one away explode into golden dust, and get carried away in the current of the water.

After about 5 more minutes of distracting, dodging, and insulting, all of the Laistrygonians were killed, except for what seemed to be the leader.

"That was a fun game, but I think our team won, don't you?" I asked, risking a smirk.

"Never! Our master will have her revenge, you will pay for what you have done, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

"Wait, who's your mast-" Annabeth started, but was cut off by the Laistrygonian smashing the last cannonball into itself, commiting suicide.

"I guess we'll have to wait to see, I doubt this is the last time something like this is going to happen." I told Annabeth. I capped Riptide and willed the water back down into the pipes.

We looked around at the destruction of the gym. "Ugh, looks like you have another thing that you can design."

That's when we saw a few straggler volleyball team members hiding in the bleachers. We just stared at them dumbfounded.

For some unknown reason, the coach started to clap. "Jackson! Chase! That was great! Chiron really trained you well didn't he?" She turned to the three girls that were left behind. "You see girls? THAT'S how you handle monsters!"

**Annabeth's PoV**

This time it was me and Percy's turn to be dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about? What monsters?" I hoped she was just a clear-sighted mortal.

"Don't try it with me, Chase, all four of us saw you kill those Laistrygonians, like I said before, Chiron's trained you well!" She replied. "You handled them beter than these three would." She pointed to three volleyball players that were hiding in the bleachers.

They poked their heads out and I was flabbergasted. Emily, a girl named Jessica, and, of course, Stacy.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're demigods?" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, two years ago, coach said I had gotten claimed when this thing appeared above my head. She said my dad was Hermes." Emily replied.

"What about you?" I asked Jessica.

"My mom's Nemesis." She replied.

I turned to Stacy. _I'll bet that her mom's Aphrodite._

Stacy sighed, "My dad-" _damn_, "-is Apollo."

"Wow..." Was all I could muster out.

"What about you, coach?" Percy asked her.

"Ares, I used to be the cabin counselor about 20 years ago, when I left, I decided I'd train demigods like Chiron, and I have his direct permission to do so. Alright, what about you two, who are your parents?" She asked us.

"My mom's Athena." I told her with a hint of pride in my voice.

"A very lovely goddess, quite nice. And you, Jackson?"

"Poseidon..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Jackson? Speak up!"

"Poseidon!" He exclaimed, starting to turn a bit red, from anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

"Poseidon? Ha, I knew he had a kid that saved Olympus two years ago, I never knew it was you! So you're the one that beat down Kronos, and, from what I heard from Chiron, turned down immortality?" She asked, getting very excited now. "And even more dangerous than fighting Kronos, you're dating a daughter of Athena?"

"Yeah, I turned down immortality, but I didn't beat Kronos alone. Annabeth played a big part, and so did our friend, Luke... And yes, I'm dating Annabeth." He said, turning even more red than before.

"Coach, how did you know that Chiron trained us?" I asked her.

"Oh, the necklaces. Chiron's been up with that tradition for a long time now, so when I saw those necklaces around your necks, it was a dead giveaway. I still have mine after 20 years." She told us.

"Ah. So..." I said, trying to change the subject, "what do you think that Laistrygonian meant when she said 'Our master will have her revenge?'"

"I don't know, but all I can say is to keep an eye out. Not even the Fates know what going to happen next, so you'd be wise to keep on the alert." She replied gravely.

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry it took me long to update, I was without internet access for the majority of Friday and Saturday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, and to LittleMissSunshine249, Percy was turning red because he didn't really want to get so much attention about Poseidon being his dad. He was slightly embarrassed because he was a famous mistake. =) **

**And a Chaos story is pretty much Percy getting betrayed, and abandoned by most of his friends and/or family and heading off on his own, where Chaos, creator of the universe finds him and recruits him to be like an assistant to him. Then after a certain amount of time, he heads back to Earth for whatever reason where he ends up facing the problems of his past. I'm trying to figure out a way to come up with a mostly original plot for that, trying to keep away from the annoying similarities between a lot of the ones that I've read.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan e-mailed me saying that he was offering to hand over the rights to PJO and HoO. In my reply, I tried to say, "No way! I can't believe that you'd offer, of course I'll take the rights!" But unfortunately, my evil friend clicked, "Send" after I said "No way!" Rick Riordan does NOT give second chances, so he is still the owner of PJO and HoO. ='(**

**Chapter 10**

**Kronos' Daughter's PoV**

_After father was defeated when that weakling Luke stabbed himself, his essence was extracted and sent back to the deepest pit of Tartarus. However, that minion wasn't as useless as one might think, at least he did _one _thing right. Using the host's body, father was able to impregnate a mortal woman. Not long before he was killed, I was born._

I was currently in the Underworld, standing at the edge of Tartarus, vowing to myself that I would kill Percy Jackson, and make him suffer using the ones that he loves.

I looked down into the pit as a 7 year old girl. "Don't worry father, I will kill Percy Jackson."

I turned around, changing my age into that of a 19 year old. "And I _will_ avenge you."

**August 30, 1:15 PM, Percy's House**

**Third-Person PoV**

Annabeth knocked on the front door to Percy's house.

After Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson got married, Sally thought it best to move out of the apartment, but since it was further away from the school than the apartment was, she kept it and put it under Percy's name so he could use it during the school week. During the weekends and breaks, however, Percy would stay at the house with Paul and Sally.

Sally opened the door and engulfed Annabeth in a hug immediately, inviting her in.

**Percy's PoV**

I was still sleeping when Annabeth came over. I was expecting to pick her up, not for her to come over.

She decided it would be best to wake me up, painfully. So she jabbed me in my Achilles' Heel, causing me to fall out of bed and get wrapped up in my sheets.

"Dang it, Annabeth, _**OW**_! Why'd you do that?" I whined.

"Because, it's past 1, and you're still sleeping, get out of bed, your mom already made lunch." She told me.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I jumped down the stairs to see Annabeth and mom talking at the table.

"Mor- afternoon ladies." I told them as I mock-bowed.

"Good day to you too, sir, did you enjoy your coma?" Mom asked me, a smile playing on her face.

"It was wonderful, until _someone_ decided to use the painful method to wake me up." I glared at Annabeth.

"Don't look at me, it was either that, or I get Zeus to wake you up." She told me, thunder booming in the distance, as if agreeing with her.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." I said, running to the food in the kitchen.

After I finished eating, Annabeth and I head to the back yard where we decided to contact Chiron about the 3 demigods, he probably knew already, but it doesn't hurt to make sure.

We got to the patio and went up to the fountain that stood there. It was a replica of the same fountain that was in my cabin back at camp. Dad got it as a housewarming gift for mom.

I took a golden drachma from the bottom of the pool in the fountain. "O Goddess, Iris, please accept my offering." I threw the coin into the rainbow, "Chiron."

The mist fizzed a bit, and the image formed, showing Chiron scolding the Stolls.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled.

It caused all three of them to jump, an odd bunch of things fell from the Stolls' pockets. I didn't know if it was the spoils after their most recent prank, or supplies for their next one.

Chiron on the other hand, almost gave into his horse-like instincts. He reared up on his legs and almost took off before regaining control.

"Oh, Percy, Annabeth, please don't scare me like that." He chuckled.

"Sorry, about that, Chiron, we just needed to get your attention." Annabeth apologised.

"It's fine." He turned to the Stolls, "We'll talk about this later, get going, and if I catch you guys again, you'll be getting a much worse punishment than telling the Ares cabin that they can't go to weapons practice."

They paled and nodded furiously. Then they ran away, dropping stuff along the way.

"Alright, back to you two." He turned to us in the Iris message. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Two things, first thing, we found three demigods at school-" I got cut off by Chiron.

"Yes, I was contacted about this earlier, an old Ares camper is currently teaching them, but even with that, I want you guys to keep them safe. And the second thing?" He questioned.

"Well... during a volleyball game at school, we got attacked by Laistrygonians, like when I got attacked back in 7th grade. After they were defeated, the leader was still alive. We tried to get answers from her, but all she said was 'Our master will have her revenge!' And then killed herself." I explained.

"I'm not sure what they would mean by that, but I hope I don't need to tell you that you need to be careful, this 'Master' could be anything." Chiron warned.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful, we just ne-" Annabeth was cut off by an explosion in the house, followed by a scream that sounded like it was from mom.

I turned to run into the house, but then a girl about my age came into the patio, holding a gleaming silver broadsword over her shoulder.

She smirked evilly. "Hello, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase," she turned to the Iris message, "Chiron."

"Who are you?" Chiron exclaimed.

"Aww, I'm hurt, Chiron, you don't recognise your half-sibling?" She asked, putting her hand over her heart like she was hurt.

"Half- but- Kronos was sent to Tartarus two years ago, how could he have a child at your age now?" He questioned.

"You seem to forget that our father is the Titan of _Time,_ Chiron." She closed her eyes and began to age rapidly, after a few seconds, she appeared to be about 30 years old, she was taller and her hair was longer. In that same instance, she began to get younger, stopping when she got to what seemed like 18 years old.

She then turned to me, and in an instant, she lifted the sword to my throat, "You, Perseus Jackson, will pay for killing my father."

My mind started to race, but because of my ADHD, the only thing that I could focus on was her sword, it wasn't like anything I've seen before, it was a near-blinding silver.

"Admiring my sword, Perseus Jackson?" She asked.

In the precarious position I was in, all I did was nod slightly.

"As well you should, do you know what metal this is?" She asked as she pulled the sword away.

"It's Divine Silver. One of the rarest metals in all of existence. As far as my knowledge of the Primordials go, there has only been one entity that has wielded his sword before me. Can you guess who? No, I guess your small brain wouldn't be able to comprehend it. It was my grandfather, and your great-grandfather, Ouranos."

"Ouranos, the father of the Titans? How did you get his weapon?" Annabeth asked, still in the same spot as before.

"Gaea. She kept the sword after my father overthrew Ouranos, Gaea kept the sword so she would always have something over him, in case he got out of line. However, before she could use it, he sent her into a sleep. Since she started to wake, and saw that father was incapacitated, she decided to give me the sword to kill you." She explained.

"Do you know what's special about this sword, Jackson? Similar to Stygian Iron, it absorbs life force, except instead of the requirement of killing the opponent, it absorbs life force and essence with eat successful hit. So if I were to do this-!" She slashed at my arm, tearing a large gash in it, even with the Curse of Achilles. "-then I would absorb some of your powers, as well as your energy."

She was right, I could feel myself getting weaker, and my control over water slowly getting worse. I was in an unbearable amount of pain, which I couldn't understand.

She waved her hand over towards the fountain, it exploded, causing the Iris Message showing the stunned Chiron to fade.

Annabeth broke out of her surprise and ran towards the girl, dagger drawn. But before she could reach her, the girl disappeared and reappeared behind Annabeth, and stabbed her in the thigh. Annabeth fell face first.

"Annabeth!" I screamed, but I coughed up blood. _Why am I coughing up blood from getting slashed in the arm...?_

Kronos' daughter inhaled through her nose then turned to grin at me. "So _that's_ where your Achilles' Heel is!" She saw my face, mixed with confusion and fear. "Oh, I guess I should explain. When I absorb your essence with each slash, I also absorb some of your memories. When I slashed your girlfriend here, I found where your weak spot was. When I slashed you, I found out nothing but your love and care for your friends and family. As admirable as that is, it will not save you." She bragged.

"I will not kill you now, demigod, but I will soon. I will made you suffer. As a Demi-Titan, it is my duty to finish what my father started 7 years ago. The small amount of time I spent with him went by too quickly, so my revenge against you, and the Olympians is ready to be executed!" She exclaimed.

In a flash of light, she was gone, but left behind a paper. I grabbed it, but before I could read it, I blacked out.

**What did you guys think? Too short for an introduction on Kronos' daughter? I'm sorry, but right now she's supposed to be overpowered, it's like when you see the final boss in any video game before the end, they're usually powerful enough to kill you in one hit.**

**Anyway, I'm working on my Chaos Story, and I have to say, it's coming along nicely, I've already run into some trouble, but what fun is a story without a bit of challenges? I should have the first chapter uploaded, hopefully, within a month.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Taffeh., and lizr18, thank you for the updates. To Taffeh, the name will be revealed in this chapter, to lizr, I'm nodding my head vigorously, don't kill yourself, PLEASE!**

**On a completely unrelated note, my Chaos story, I feel, it going pretty good, I've got about 23 pages written in my notebook, and so far it's very different from all the other ones I've read. It's not completely focussed around Percy, but around an original character of mine. Since it's going by much faster than I expected, it will most likely be up sooner. =)**

**Disclaimer: Still no reply back from Rick Riordan after my mishap with the e-mails, so he still owns PJO and HoO. If you're reading this, Mr. Riordan, I'm SORRY!**

**Chapter 10**

**September 12, 4:22 PM, Camp Half-Blood Infirmary**

**Annabeth's PoV**

_Why won't he wake up? It's been nearly two weeks since we were attacked at his house._ I sighed and saw him starting to drool in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I walked outside and looked up at the sky, the situation's been getting much worse.

Not even one week after Percy and I were attacked, that girl had already attacked Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Mr. D. She's stolen a portion of each of their powers.

Ever since Apollo and Artemis were attacked, the days and nights have been completely off balance. The sun was up from 9:30 AM to about 4:30 PM, and the nights are just complete darkness, except for the stars. There's no moon.

I heard someone's feet crashing onto the ground with each step, thinking it's a monster, I whip out my dagger and spin to strike. When I turn around, I see it's Percy, he seems to be struggling to stand.

He glances at the knife in my hand, "Is that for me? You shouldn't have," he grinned.

"Sorry, I thought you were either a monster or that girl. It's been two weeks since she came after us, Percy, and she's started to attack the Olympians." I explained. "She's gotten to Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Mr. D. And as you can see," I pointed to the sky, "it's affecting everything."

Percy went into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me. "That was left behind when she disappeared. After reading that, it proves that there's only one way that we can beat her right now, since she's so strong."

I read the paper, and it stated two things, one was her name, and the other sounded like a lame prophecy that Apollo would give.

_Gods and Demigods may choose to fight_

_Without weapon of the Primordials, there shall be no light_

_Only a Titan can give the location_

_Or, you could just take a vacation. =)_

_Sincerely, Kairos Disdemona._

**(A/N: Give me a break on the "Prophecy" I wrote that like a month ago, in school, and I **_**HATE**_** rhyming and poems. The only reason I did this was because it fit with the Percy Jackson stuff.)**

"It's like a prophecy, but it's also a challenge, she's telling us that only a weapon owned by one of the Primordials, given to us by a Titan could even hurt her. The thing is, all the Titans hate us, so how are we going to get them to give us something that could guarentee the downfall of Olympus?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'll need to take a visit to Olympus to explain who the enemy is, and also see if we can find out more about that Divine Silver." I explained.

**8:51 PM, Mount Olympus**

**Percy's PoV**

As we stepped out of the elevator, we immediately noticed all of the chaos in Olympus.

Shops were destroyed, people were panicking, houses on fire, and monuments and statues were destroyed.

Annabeth and I rushed to the meeting room, and in through the doors, or should I say door, since one of the two doors were missing.

We ran in on them arguing and debating over each other.

"Lords, Ladies, I believe we have guests." Hestia said as she went back to tending the hearth.

"Perseus Jackson, to what do we owe this _honor_?" Zeus spat, saying 'honor,' like it's the worst insult in the world.

"Good to see you too, Lord and Uncle. But we can talk about that later, right now, we need to talk to you about the new threat to our world." I explained.

"You mean the same one that's attacking all my children? Speak up, boy!" Zeus ordered, electricity beginning to dance around him.

"The very same threat. But first, I request that all the information you have on her be put out in the open, since we all have a common enemy." Percy requested.

"This is none of your concern, Sea Spawn, if you have any information, spit it out!" Athena commanded.

"Mother..." Annabeth started, but knew better not to continue.

"It's fine, Annabeth. I guess we won't get any information without giving some first. Well, she is the daughter of Kronos, she was born a few months before we defeated him two years ago. Kronos was able to... impregnate a woman when he had control over Luke's body. She calls herself a Demi-Titan. She's able to alter her age and looks, but that was just the tip of her powers, as I'm guessing. Her weapon is... well..." I trailed off a bit.

"Spit it out before I lose my patience!"

_Too late for that_. "She said it was Divine Silver?"

The faces of the Big Three became a ghostly white. "D-Divine Silver?" Poseidon squeaked out.

"Yes, father. And judging from your reaction, am I correct to assume that you know about it? Either way she has already been able to hurt me, which is surprising, considering I still have the Mark of Achilles, she slashed me across the arm, which was excruciatingly painful, and stabbed Annabeth in the thigh when she tried to help..." I began to visibly shake with anger. Athena saw this and her reaction softened when she saw how badly I reacted.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect Annabeth, Lady Athena. Back to the enemy, she was able to steal some of my powers, and memories when she slashed me. When she stabbed Annabeth, she stole some of her memories, her brains and strategies, and from those memories, she found my weak spot... One thing I noticed when we were fighting, was that even though Annabeth got the worst injury, I seemed to have the worst reaction. I don't know if the sword has some effect on those with Achilles' Curse, but I have two requests now.

One, is a way to possibly remove the Mark of Achilles, since she knows my weak spot. And two... is a way to get a weapon of Divine Silver, or some sort of Primordial weapon." Poseidon was about to speak, but I cut him off with a hand.

"The reason I ask, is because, before she left, she left behind a piece of paper, on the paper is sort of a prophecy that says we need a weapons from a Primordial, given to us by a Titan. Here's the paper." I took it out and held it in Zeus' direction as it flew into his hand and he read it.

"I regret to say, that unless we have that weapon, we cannot win, and with the rate she's going at, and the powers she has already, and the powers she's going to steal... I'd also need your powers to match hers... Without it, we'll lose." I said gravely.

**Annabeth's PoV**

"-unless we have that weapon, we cannot win, and with the rate she's going at, and the powers she has already, and the powers she's going to steal... I'd also need your powers to match hers... Without it, we'll lose." Percy said gravely.

My eyes went wide at the statement he just made, as did the rest of the gods. _Percy wouldn't say something like that unless he truly believed we wouldn't win without it._

"You want us to give you _our _powers to do _OUR_ job?" Zeus bellowed, causing the room to shake, and lighting to crash all around us, thunder booming with it.

"I'm not demanding that you give me your powers, but to be honest, we need all the powers of the Olympians combined to win, and, again, being honest here, I doubt that we'd all be able to coordinateall of your attacks like that. Once we finish our fight, you can smite me where I stand." Percy finished.

"Percy-" I got cut off again, this time by Hades. _Gods! I hate that I keep getting cut off!_

"You asked for a way to remove Achilles' Curse, and that you seemed to be hurt much more when you got hurt, over Annabeth who seemed to be hurt like normal, you said it was excruciating pain?" He questioned.

"Yes, Lord Hades," I quickly said before anyone could steal my chance to talk, "when Percy got slashed, he looked terrible, like he was ready to die then and there. But surprisingly, when I got stabbed, it hurt, and I couldn't move, but it didn't hurt THAT much."

"I see..." Hades said thoughtfully.

"Percy, we'll keep in contact with you while we work this out. Chiron tells me that you found a few demigods at your school, go back there and protect them, we may need all the help we can get quite soon." Poseidon said.

"Yes, father." Percy said before turning away. Athena stopped him.

"Perseus, wait. As much as I want to disapprove of you, you seem to be able to keep my daughter safe from... most threats. I would feel better in that category that you two... live... together... until this is over..." Athena finished, straining to get the last few words out.

"I understand, Lady Athena. I promise I'll keep her safe this time." Percy said before walking out of the room.

Hades ran after us. "Percy, wait!"

"Yes, Lord Hades?"

"Here," Hades handed Percy a vial of what looked like water, but was a very deep blue, like someone put too much chlorine in it. "It is water from the River Tiber, drink this, and your Achilles Curse will be removed. But remember, once you remove the curse, you can never get it back again, should you try, you'll never find yourself in the Underworld, you'll burn up and disappear into nothing." Hades warned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, before I start, I would like to say that I am so, SO, **_**SO,**__**SO**_** sorry about not updating in a while. I've been busy juggling high school, tech school and finals at college. I've finally finished with my finals, so I'll be able to focus a little bit more on this. My Chaos story is coming along nicely, I've gotten the first chapter typed up, but I'm not going to post it until I have 3 chapters typed up, since Chapter 1 was over 5,000 words.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns the world... of PJO and HoO.**

**Chapter 12**

**September 14, 10:30 PM, Percy's Apartment**

**Percy's PoV**

Annabeth and I spent yesterday debating on whose apartment we would live at until this all blew over. Hers was closer to Olympus, but mine was closer to Camp and Goode.

We settled on mine, since we figured we could just Iris-Message whatever we needed to Olympus. Also, since mine was more known with all of our friends.

Annabeth was brushing her teeth in the bathroom while I was holding the vial of water that Hades had given to me. I was debating on whether I should risk keeping the Curse, or getting rid of it forever.

It should be a no-brainer, but for some reason, I can't bring myself around to getting rid of it.

The upside to the curse was being able to have unmatched sword skills, with the exception of Kairos, and the invulnerability to the monster attacks.

But the downside was for this specific fight, which could kill me otherwise...

I put the vial onto the nightstand and decided to make my decision later. Annabeth walked in at that same time wearing one of my white t-shirts and black pajama pants.

She slid into bed next to me, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her forehead and put my chin on her head. We just lay there in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes, although it felt like an hour.

"How do you play we go about getting the Divine Silver to fight Kairos with?" She asked me.

I pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. "You're asking _me_ for a plan? Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth?" I laughed.

She smacked my head and got serious. "I'm serious, Percy. How are we going to get this stuff if the Gods won't even talk to up about it?"

"I'm not sure, but for now our job is at school, protecting the people there, as much as I hate Stacy, we need to protect her. If our parents change their minds about telling us, then we'll just have to wait until they do." I explained.

"Right, well, good night, Seaweed Brain."

"Night, Wise Girl."

That night I had a dream that I was in the Throne Room at Olympus. It was destroyed, quite similar to how it was when Kronos attacked.

In front of me, sitting on Zeus' throne was Kairos. "So you've come, Perseus Jackson! I hope you've gotten better with that new sword of yours, because this will be your only chance to fight me!" She held her arm out to the side, and her weapon materialized in her hands.

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. But for some reason, it felt more powerful, like it before it was missing something, but it's complete now. You could see an aura around it, much more visible than it was before.

The engraving was different too, instead of saying Anaklusmos, it said Tsunami **(I don't know the Greek translation for Tsunami, so it's stuck at Tsunami, deal with it -_-). **I was wondering why it was different, but I didn't have time to think about it for long, since at that moment, Kairos decided to attack.

Before her slash could slice off my head, I woke up. I looked around the room in a panic, left over from the dream.

I saw the clock and saw that it was 6:45. Annabeth wasn't in bed, so I guessed that she was in the shower.

I don't remember falling back asleep, but the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me. "Wake up! Damn it, Percy! Wake! Up!" With that, I got a poke in my Achilles Heel. I literally flew out of bed and on to the floor.

"I'm seriously tired of you doing that! Why did you do it in the first place?" I grumbled.

"Because you wouldn't wake up, and it's 7:15! School starts soon, so go take a shower so we can go." She ordered me as she walked out of the room.

I groaned and trudged to the bathroom, thinking about what a long day it was going to be.

**Monday September 15, 7:45 AM, GHS**

**Annabeth's PoV**

We got to school with about 15 minutes to spare. The second we walked in, everyone started to stare.

_Why can't anyone mind their own business? Why do they have to pay so much attention to us?_ I thought as we walked through the halls. I heard whispers from the other students, saying things like, "Where have those two been? It's been like two weeks." And, "Did you hear what happened at Percy's house? I heard it blew up."

I chuckled to myself, _I wish it was an explosion..._

At 7:50, we got to our lockers and got our stuff ready for History. There was still 10 minutes left, so Percy and I were just talking about the plan for what we need to do in school. After a few minutes, someone called us.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Someone yelled from across the hall. I thought it was Emily until I saw who it really was.

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates when I saw Thalia running up to us from across the hall. "T-Thalia? What are you doing here?" Percy asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"No time to explain, come on, class is about to start!" She pulled us along as the warning bell rang.

We got to class when we saw that there was a substitute teacher for today, Thalia pulled us to the back of class where there were a few empty desks.

When we sat down, another person entered the room, and I swear I could see the shadows coming off of him like smoke, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were.

Nico walked into the classroom, he had a dark expression on his face, the expression that said don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-torture-your-soul-for-eternity, which was more than possible.

He walked to us as the crowd of students separated for him, clearly not wanting to be around him. He walked up to us, and his expression changed into a happy expression of a kid that had no care in the world.

"Hey there, Death Breath, is everything set up?" Thalia asked him.

"Yeah, it's set up, we'll be able to talk during the period." He replied as he sat down.

_I wonder what he means by that?_

The bell rang, and the substitute teacher wrote her name on the board, _Mrs. Dodds_. I felt Percy visibly tense up beside me.

It took me a second, but I remembered what he told me about the first monster he killed. A Kindly One that went by the name of Mrs. Dodds in his school. It was Alecto!

Nico saw this too and leaned over to Percy. "Don't worry, she's here under my orders, she's not going to attack anyone." Percy relaxed, but not much.

"Okay class, your teacher is out sick today, he didn't leave any instructions, so you can just talk quietly for the rest of the period." She instructed.

The class quickly went into their groups and began talking. Meanwhile, I turned to Thalia and Nico.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?" I asked in a frantic whisper.

"Well, after Lady Artemis was attacked, she said her attacker told her it was revenge against the Gods. She said the girl was avenging Kronos, so naturally, we suspected Percy was involved. And since Artemis is incapacitated for the time being, I'm working under Zeus' orders right now." She explained.

"Okay, you're in the clear. What about you, Nico?" Percy asked this time.

He shrugged. "Dad hasn't been attacked yet, but he thinks that since he's a target that I'd be in danger if I stayed in the Underworld. He wanted to send me to camp, but I convinced him to let me stay around you guys."

"So does Chiron know about you guys being out here? Because you're still a target for Kairos, she attacked me and stole a portion of my powers, she attacked Annabeth and stole some of her smarts, she could steal your guys' powers and get minor control over what your parents have." Percy explained to them.

"We know about how she attacked you, and how she can steal powers, we came here knowing the risks, Kelp Head. As for Chiron, he knows we're here, he's staying at camp and reinforcing defences, the Hunters are there as well to help." Thalia said.

I looked at Percy, and he had an approving look on his face, I turned to Nico, and he just had a blank expression, like he was lost in thought. _I wonder if I look like that when I'm thinking that hard?_

He suddenly exclaimed so loud that he jumped out of the seat and caused everyone to look at him. He sank down into his chair and waited for everyone to go back to their conversations.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

He started to rummage through his backpack. "I almost forgot, Hephaestus wanted me to give these to you. When I came up from the Underworld, my dad contacted me, saying that Hephaestus wanted me to grab something from him." He pulled out two phones, one gray, and one blue. He tossed the blue one to Percy, and the gray one to me.

"These phones are monster-proof. You can call, text, go on the internet, whatever, and not worry about attracting monsters. Plus it's got IM-ing, you can do Iris-Messages for free to anywhere you need. They'll return to your pockets if you lose them, and they only respond to the owner of the phone, and those who have permission." He explained to us.

I looked through my phone, and saw that all the information from my current phone was duplicated. Past texts, contacts, calls, voicemails, everything. From the look on Percy's face, the same went for him.

He eventually looked up from his phone. "So how long are you guys staying for?"

Nico shrugged again, "I can stay for as long as I want, I'm not too eager to go back to Persephone and be turned into a dandelion."

"Thalia?"

"Just until all this blows over, then I'm headed back to the hunt." She said plainly.

"Well then, we're going to need to keep our eyes open, since 8 demigods will attract a lot of attention." I pointed out.

Nico's eyes went wide. "Wait, 8 demigods?

"No one explained to you? Well with us four here, there are 4 other demigods at this school, three of them are students, and the last is an adult who's an Ares kid. She's been teaching the other three, with permission from Chiron." I told them.

"So who are they, and do they know who their parents are?" Thalia asked.

"All of them are girls and on the volleyball team with me. The first is a girl named Emily, she's a daughter of Hermes, second is Jessica, daughter of Nemesis, and the last is Stacy Langdon, daughter of Apollo." I subtly pointed at Stacy in the classroom who was texting in the corner while her friends around her talked. "That's Stacy."

Nico finally came out of his shock. "Wait, you're on the volleyball team? Why? You didn't get enough back at camp?" He laughed.

_Of course that's the only thing he heard from my entire explanation._ I thought. I turned to Thalia and motioned for her to 'do her thing.'

She charged up some electricity and slapped Nico in the back of the head. He went unconscious for a moment then regained his wits, but he was still in a daze. "Not the point right now, Death Breath. And, Annabeth, are you sure that's all the demigods at school?"

I was about to answer, but got cut off by Percy. "That's all we know about, for all we know, half the school could be demigods, but for now we only know about those four."

The bell rang, and everyone started to shuffle out of class, we found out that Thalia and Nico had the same classes as us, so the day was pretty interesting.

School went by pretty quickly, aside from a few boys trying to hit on Thalia, which caused her to wail on them. I had volleyball practice, while Percy had to go to swim practice.

Nico and Thalia tried to come with me to volleyball, but Thalia stopped Nico. "Why don't you go with Percy? Then you won't look like the pervert in the back who's stalking the girls that are jumping around while sweaty." Thalia smirked.

"I'd rather have a reputation for being a pervert and girl stalker than a boy stalker who has a fetish for watching guys swim in Speedos." Nico pointed out, after a second of rethought, he changed his mind. "Never mind, with Artemis, she could turn me into a rabbit and start hunting me for even saying the words 'girl stalker.'" He ran off to the pool.

Thalia and I laughed all the way to the gym, it was 3:36 when we got in, but for some reason, the only people there were the demigods.

"Coach, what's going on? Where's the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Hold that thought, Chase." At that moment, Percy walked into the gym with a confused look on his face, his hair was dripping.

Nico followed in right after, and for some reason, he was soaked.

"Jackson! Dry yourself and the emo boy off, I don't want my gym soaked again because you love the water!" She barked.

Percy just shrugged and used his powers to dry Nico and himself. Nico send a death glare at Percy that looked like all the shadows in the gym were going to swallow him if he didn't run.

Percy ran.

After 10 minutes of silence, Nico finally spoke up. "Who are we waiting for? And why were we called in?"

After another minute, the gym doors burst open, through them, leading the line was Clarisse la Rue, followed by Leo Valdez, who was pulling a wagon of weapons behind him, he was followed by Will Solace, and the last person to come in was... Henry.

**Dunn dunn dunnnnnnnn. What could Henry's arrival mean? What will Percy's choice be for his Curse of Achilles? Why does the strange sword known as **_**Tsunami**_** come out of Riptide's ped? Why the hell am I asking you all these questions? I'm the one that's got the story written out on paper!**

**Review please, I can take into consideration any suggestions you guys may have for the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My internet went down the day after I uploaded chapter 12, so I wasn't able to put one up. To Taffeh., you better believe that she said it, remember Coach is still an Ares kid.**

**On another note, I've gotten a second wind on this story, so I've been writing more of it in my notebook, and I feel like it's coming along great. Also, my Chaos story has t the first two chapters typed up, I haven't had much time to do so. They're pretty long, so I won't update it as often as this, but it'll still have a lot of content in each chapter. Keep an eye out for it, since it'll be up soon, you'll know when if you have me added to Author Alert =).**

**Disclaimer: Dear Diary, after many months of pestering, stalking, and spying on Rick Riordan, he is still no closer to handing me the rights to PJO, or HoO. SO unfortunately, he is still the owner.**

**Chapter 13**

**3:52 PM, Goode Gym**

**Percy's PoV**

To say I was surprised when I saw all the demigods from school in the gym was an understatement. I was shocked.

But when I saw some people from camp come in with Henry, my head nearly exploded, what was Henry doing with them?

I sighed and mumbled to myself. "What is he doing here...?" I guess Annabeth heard, but before she could talk, the coach began talking.

"Henry, sit down, you four," she pointed to Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I, "stand up over there." We walked over to stand next to the people who came from camp.

"Okay, now that you're all here, time to start your training!" She walked behind the bleachers, I guess she flipped a switch or something, because the gym started to morph into a coliseum, it looked exactly like the one at camp, but it was a lot bigger.

"Before we start, I want everyone to make their introductions, name and parent." Coach stated.

_Great, Henry's a demigod, just my luck..._

"Okay, I guess I'll start. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares." Henry looked up at Clarisse when she finished saying that.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The four demigods sitting down just were staring at us with their jaws dropped open. "Well, I knew we had new demigod students, Chiron never told me they were kids from Zeus and Hades. Okay, now you four."

"Emily Anderson, daughter of Hermes."

"Jessica Quinn, daughter of Nemesis."

"Stacy Langdon, daughter of Apollo."

"Henry Bendings, son of Ares." I snickered at Henry's last name.

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, time to start training. I'm under direct orders from Lady Athena and Chiron to have you four trained. Jackson, la Rue, you're teaching close combat. Jackson's got swords and daggers, la Rue, you have heavy weapons, shields, and hand-to-hand. Grace, you and Solace have Archery. Chase, Valdez, di Angelo, you're helping them with speed, stamina and agility. Any questions?" Coach asked after finishing assigning jobs.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to learn how to handle weapons without actual weapons?" Henry asked.

**(A/N: In Chapter 12, it said that Lero walked in with a wagon of weapons, that was a mistype, I meant to say stuff for fighting, like archery targets, automatons, and a whetstone. So with that said, this next part will make a little bit more sense.)**

"Here, I made there before we left." Leo pulled out a bag and dumped out the contents, they were all small objects, like jewellery, and school supplies.

"Okay, so we have cheap jewellery, pens and markers, we still don't have any weapons!" Henry exclaimed.

"_Di immortales_, are you that dense?" I took Riptide out of my pocket. "What do you see here?"

"That stupid pen you're always carrying around, what about it?"

I pulled off the cap of Riptide, it grew into the three foot long bronze sword that I know and love. "Now what do you see?"

"What the hell? How did your pen turn into a freaking bat?" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh my gods..." I turned to the coach. "He can't even see a sword through the Mist! How is he supposed to learn to fight as a demigod if he can't even see it?" I yelled at the coach.

"That's why you're here! You're going to teach him to see through the Mist. While you're teaching him, everyone else is going to teach the girls, now get going, Jackson!" She yelled back.

"Fine, you," I pointed at Henry, "come with me." We walked over to the stands and sat down.

I spent the next 45 minutes explaining the Mist, what it is, why it exists, and the basic idea of how it works. I didn't even bother trying to teach him how to manipulate it, since it'd probably take forever.

"Get it now?" I asked, my patience nearly gone.

"Yeah, I get it, now let's go before I punch your face out."

"You can see the sword?" I held up Riptide.

"Yeah, I can see your stupid sword." He spat.

"Thank Zeus... alright, head down to Clarisse, she'll teach you the basics of fighting." I sighed.

Henry walked off to Clarisse. I sighed and fell back in my seat. _Finally, who knew it'd be so hard to teach someone about the Mist? I know Ares kids aren't the smartest, but I swear, Henry makes me look like an Athena kid compared to him._

**6:25 PM, GHS Gym (...Coliseum)**

"Okay, kids. That's enough for today!" Coach called.

The sound of a buzzer went off, the same one used during the basketball games. As soon as it finished, the arena morphed back into the school's gym.

"Before you leave, I'd like to thank Solace, Valdez and la Rue for coming today. Tomorrow, new campers will be coming, as well as Clarisse, since she volunteered after I asked for extra help. For the next two weeks, we will have training here after school, 3:30 PM sharp. I want you all to get to know each other so you won't try to kill each other. Next week on Thursday, you'll be telling your demigod past, so gather your memories. Any questions? Good, you can leave now."

We all got out of there, ready to relax at home.

**Wednesday September 14, 4:45 PM, GHS Coliseum**

**Nico's PoV**

The week and a half of training went by quickly.

We found weapons for all four of the demigods, except for that blithering idiot, Henry.

The girl, Emily, decided on using some kind of spiked ball on a chain, what were those things called? I think it was a flail. She's also using a basic 3 foot long sword, and a dagger.

Jessica, the Nemesis kid, was using some really weird weapon that not even Annabeth or Clarisse could use. Percy tried, but let's just say it's a good thing he has the Curse of Achilles. It's like a whip, but it's made of a really thin, flexible metal. But even though it's like that, it's extremely durable, Leo had a hard time making it from Celestial Bronze. She called it an Urumi, some weapon she saw on a TV show called Deadliest Warrior **(That's where most of these weapons came from. =P)**.Her backup weapon is a mostly regular, double edged sword, but halfway up the blade it bends at a 45º angle, it's called a Sica. Everyone has trouble fighting against it, because of the angled blade, it can reach around shields and our line of defense.

Stacy, as a child of Apollo, naturally went with a bow. But, just like everyone else at this school, she too decided to use some really weird weapon. She called it a Yumi Bow, it was taller than even Percy. IT was probably 6 and a half feet tall, a good 12" over her head. The grip was about a third of the way down from the top of the bow. Although it's extremely accurate and powerful, it's really hard to use. She can only use it when she's stationary, so she's like a turret. Her secondary weapon is an Assegai, a javelin with a rope locked in a niche in the back. When she slings the rope, it throws the weapon really far, and powerfully. For close range, she sticks with a simple 10" dagger.

For that Henry guy, it's impossible to find a weapon to fit him. We tried every conventional weapon, but still nothing, knowing these guys though, he's gonna have something weird to fit him. We tried heavier weapons to fit him, at a point, we thought we had it when he was using a 7 foot broadsword, since he was swinging it like it was nothing, but after awhile, he said it wasn't for him.

Percy said that he had an idea last night, and took off before training started.

10 minutes passed before he came back, for some reason, he had a smug look on his face.

"What are you happy about? Glad you missed a good hour and a half of training?" I asked as I went up to him, ready to punch his lights out.

"No, that's not it, just wait, you'll see why I was gone for so long. Give me a second." He walked over to where Henry was punching an automaton and started talking for a few minutes. After a while, Percy went into his backpack and took out four things, each of them covered in cloth, so I couldn't see what they were.

He took the cloth off, and revealed a set of gloves that were long enough to extend down to mid-arm, and two daggers, both of the sheathed.

I went over to Percy to remind him that we've tried dagger already. "Percy, did you forget already? We tried daggers, he sucks with them! And what's with the gloves?"

"These are special gloves that I had Tyson make. I told him the idea last night through an Iris Message, but I had to give him specifics today, which is why I was gone for so long." He handed Henry the gloves.

"It's made of cured, and reinforced leather. They have a thin layer of Celestial Bronze, so you won't break your hand when you punch the monsters with harder skins. If you press right here," Percy pressed down on a spot on the back of the glove, spikes then grew out of the knuckles of the gloves, "then spikes grow from the knuckled, making your punches more deadly. They're forgotten weapons from Greek times, made even more deadly during the Roman times, since they had metal studs on them. I had Tyson make them even MORE deadly by putting in spikes. Usually you only need one for your dominant hand, but since you seem to be equal with both, I had Tyson make two. They're called Cestus." He explained as he handed the gloves to Henry.

"Wow, this is perfect, Jackson. Thanks." Henry said, I could tell by his voice that he was grateful.

"And the daggers? What are those about?" I asked him, picking one up.

"Oh, those are called Katars." I looked at the dagger, it had a wide base that quickly went into a sharp tip. The blade itself was about maybe 6". The handle of the blade was an "H" shape, where Henry would grab it, the blade would be right above his knuckles, meaning the blade was more like an extension onto his fist and the sides of his hands were protected for the most part.

"I got the ideas for these weapons when I saw that he was mainly good with his fists. I started to think of weapons that he could use and came up with these." He pointed out.

"Well, for once, it seemed like you had a good idea, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she walked up to us. "Come on, let's let him test out his new weapons."

Henry slipped on his Cestus, and strapped the Katar daggers to his thighs. He then pushed the spot on the back to let out the spikes.

Everyone gathered around to watch Henry fight against 10 automatons. "Okay, Henry, start!" Coach yelled out.

Henry proceded to punch at the automatons, the spikes were ripping them apart, after he had taken out 5 of them, which felt like no time at all, Percy yelled out for him to switch to the Katar daggers.

He pulled out the daggers after having the spikes recede back into his gloves, not missing a beat. He then started to stab, slash, and genuinely destroy the automatons like they were nothing. When he finished, they were nothing but wires and bitesized pieces of Celestial Bronze.

_Wow, I can't believe it, those weapons are perfect for him. His idea _actually_ worked!_

Everyone started clapping Percy on the back, saying it was a good idea.

"Okay, looks like everyone has their weapons. Tomorrow we're telling our stories, so no training! You can leave now." Coach announced.


	14. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating in so long, I really am. I've just been busy since I've got night classes again, along with other tests coming up.

I'm here to inform you that this story is NOT, and I repeat _**NOT**_ cancelled, I've just been focussing more on school lately.

Also, there is a poll on my profile that pertains to my Chaos Story. Unfortunately, it will be delayed for a while, since I had thought up of another factor to the story which will add so much more to it. Anyway, the poll is on where the base of operations for Chaos will be.

Thanks, and I hope you all understand. KSpaceman.


	15. Chapter 14

**Before I start, I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating in forever! I had gotten some bad grades and was grounded from anything fun. Computer, TV, Games, Sunlight, the usual. **

**Anyway, that's beside the point, even before, this chapter was so long it was making me slightly reluctant to finish, but instead of going through what I originally planned, I cut it short, since most FanFiction readers in the Percy Jackson section have read all the PJO books.**

**I've also been writing random stories in my notebooks lately, but never really had the drive to finish them, so if there's another large gap between the next update, I'm either bored and writing other stuff, or I'm grounded, most likely the latter.**

**And to the Guest that posted a review on Chapter 7, usually they WOULD kiss more, but I'm not into all the mushy stuff. Besides, now that this story is becoming slightly more serious for the characters, I don't think that they would feel the absolute need to. But for your sake, I'll try and do something as a comfort/love scene or whatever. Just know I'm not very good at doing those things, I prefer the more... comedic approach, like in Chapter 5's opening =).**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, I am not that talented. If I was, I would not be typing in the dark. PJO and HoO are both owned by Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 14**

**Thursday September 24, Goode High Cafeteria, 11:45 AM**

**Percy's PoV**

After class, the four of us (Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I) walked to the cafeteria talking about the other four demigods.

"No way, right now Jessica has the best fighting advantage!" Nico exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because you like her, Death Breath. Right now Stacy is the best with that bow of hers, she's got as good aim as a hunter, and she's nearly as good as Annabeth with a knife!" Thalia retorted, just as loud.

"Hey! Are you saying that in a week, she's improved with a knife to the point where it took me 10 years to get to?" Annabeth asked while glaring at Thalia with a look that said 'Say yes, I DARE you!'

"No!" Thalia replied quickly and looked away.

"I actually think that Henry is showing the most promise right now." I whispered to myself, hoping no one else would hear.

They heard.

"What did you just say?" The three of them asked at the same time. They looked between each other before Annabeth and Thalia slapped Nico then went back to looking at me like nothing happened.

"I thought you couldn't stand him." Annabeth pointed out.

"Usually I can't, but since we started training, he hasn't hit on you, insulted me, or tried to kill me. That's improvement, and to be honest, now that I know him a little better, he's not _that_ bad, but I still don't fully like him." I explained. "Besides, you have to admit, he's pretty good in a fight. Anyone who can beat Clarisse, Will, _and_ Travis in a three-against-one hand-to-hand fight, _and_ win after only a week of training is definitely someone I'd want on my team."

"You know, Percy's got a point, Clarisse is the head of the Ares cabin, she's had what, at least 10 years of training? I was really surprised when he beat her even in a one-on-one." Nico admitted.

"I guess so..." Thalia sighed reluctantly.

We got to the cafeteria and sat down, not much later, Emily and Jessica joined us at the table. "Hey guys, ready for training today?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"We're not training today, remember? We're going to be telling our stories to get to know each other better." Nico explained to her.

"Stories, like... bedtime stories?" Jessica asked, clearly confused.

The rest of us chuckled while Nico gave us each a hard death glare. "No, our stories, our history. Like where we grew up, family, accomplishments, our life stories more or less." He explained to her.

"Ohhhh, I get it!" She said, nodding her head.

We were sitting in the gym, untransformed, waiting for the coach to arrive.

"Alright maggots! Listen up, we're telling our stories today. And since you four," She motioned towards Emily, Jessica, Stacy and Henry, "don't have as much to tell, you're going to start."

The four of them looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Eventually, Emily shrugged and cleared her throat.

"My name is Emily, I'm 17 years old, a daughter of Hermes. I was born in Chicago, Illinois, where I lived until I was 8. Afterwards, I moved to Manhattan and have lived here since. I was with my mom on a beach when I encountered my first monster, which my mother told me was a _Dracanae_. A year later, I was claimed when my mom was having a meeting with the coach. I've been training for the last two years, and have ADHD and Dyslexia." She finished.

Jessica stood up next. "My name is Jessica, I was born in Hollywood, California. I'm 18 years old, and Nemesis' daughter. I lived in California for 14 years, I starred in a lot of movies. I moved to New York a week after I turned 14. The first monster I've seen attack was a Lairystagonian acting as my director. I only have ADHD."

Henry grunted as he stood up. "Henry, 19 years old, son of Ares. Born in London, England, moved here 3 years ago, killed a hellhound 4 years ago. I have Dyslexia."

Stacy finally went, and she started to talk endlessly about herself for 20 minutes. Nico fell asleep, Thalia was getting so frustrated that I saw lightning flickering across her hands, like she was going to shock Stacy. Annabeth was reading a book in Greek. The only things that were actually notable was that she was 18, born in Detroit, Michigan, came to New York when she was 10, got attacked by an _Empousa_, and she had ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Very nice. Alright, diAngelo, you're up!" Coach yelled at him.

**Nico's PoV**

"Wait, what?! Why me? Why not Thalia or Annabeth?" I exclaimed, pointing to said girls.

"Because I said so, emo boy."

"Fine...!" I growled, still pissed at the emo comment.

I looked around and sighed. "My name is Nico diAngelo, I'm the only current son of Hades. I'm 16 and was born before World War II." Everyone, save Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth gasped at that.

"My mother was killed by Lord Zeus because he was angry at my father. My father tried to save her, but failed. To save my sister, Bianca, and I, we were dipped in the River Lethe and had our memory wiped. We took refuge in the Lotus Casino and Hotel in Las Vegas. When within the building, time is sped up, what feels like one day in the casino can really be like 5 years in the real world. We spent a month in the casino, which was actually about 70 years in the real world. One of the Furies, Alecto, dressed as a lawyer and took my sister and I out of the casino. We lived in Washington D.C for some time before going to a boarding school in Maine.

"5 years ago, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and our Satyr friend, Grover saved us from the school. The vice principal was a Manticore, which we were able to escape with the help of the Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and the Hunters of Artemis. Annabeth unfortunately was captured by the Manticore and taken to the Titan known as Atlas, where Annabeth was forced to hold the burden of the Sky on Mount Tamalpais.

"My sister was offered, and accepted to become a Hunter of Artemis. We were taken to Camp Half-Blood where we spent some time before Lady Artemis' Lieutenant at the time Zoë Nightshade was offered a quest. She went with Thalia, Grover, and Bianca to save Artemis and Annabeth. I made Percy promise to watch over my sister, since she was the last family I had left. Percy followed the group in secret.

"Unfortunately, Bianca sacrificed herself in Hephaestus' junkyard to save the group from the giant automaton known as Talos. When the group came back to camp, I found out that Bianca had died, and I blamed Percy. Some skeletons that had been chasing them throughout the quest appeared in camp, when I banished them to the underworld, Percy had figured out that I was a son of Hades.

"A year later, I was working with the ghost, King Minos, to try and revive my sister. He told me that a soul was needed to trade for the soul of my sister, he wished for me to attain the soul of Daedelus, someone who, at the time, had escaped death for many years. I was in the Labyrinth, created by Daedalus, and met with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy's half-brother, Tyson at the Triple G Ranch. I was captured, along with everyone else to be sold to the Titan King, Kronos, Percy, however, saved us. After convincing me to summon the spirit of my sister to talk again, she told me not to hold any grudges against Percy, and that it was her choice to sacrifice herself.

"After everyone left, I stayed behind at the Triple G Ranch, with the new change in authority. Minos was able to convince me to go back into the winding tunnels of the Labyrinth, where I was captured by Kronos' minions. I was taken to where Kronos' coffin was. Everyone else soon arrived, and witnessed an ex-camper, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, become the host for Kronos. We escaped when I used my powers to make a wall of stone appear, which let Kronos know that I was Hades' son.

**(I'm going to skip some smaller details, as well as stories from the Demigod Files, just because it'd take a lot longer than I want it to. Sorry.)**

"After stopping Kronos' plans to invade the camp I told Percy about a way to defeat Kronos, it was dangerous, but it had to be done. He said that he would have to think about it, and we all went our separate ways for the summer.

"I spent my time looking into this method, as well as trying to figure out my past from when my mother had died. When the next summer had come, Percy and I went to the visit May Castellan, the mother of Luke Castellan. In the past, May had tried to host of the Oracle of Delphi, which ended up with her going crazy due to a curse set upon the spirit by my father. We found that for my plan to work, Percy had to get the blessing of his mother, which he did in fact get.

"We travelled to the Underworld for two reasons, one unknown to Percy. My father told me that if I brought him Percy, then he would tell me about my past, but didn't hold to the promise, since I didn't make him swear on the River Styx. After freeing Percy, we travelled to the River Styx, where Percy was warned by the spirit of Achilles about the curse. He would have enhanced fighting abilities and his skin impenetrable, but there would be one small weak spot on Percy's body that, should it get hit, would be able to kill him instantly. Percy took the risk and dipped in the Styx, coming out not much later bearing the curse.

"My father then showed up, and tried to kill Percy with his army of the undead. Percy, with his newfound abilities, decimated them in no time, and actually scared my father." I took a second to chuckle at that memory.

"Percy told me that he was heading up top to New York to help with the war in Manhattan that was ready to start soon, I tried to go up with him, but he told me that to win, I would need to convince my father to assist us. After days of begging, pleading, threats, and trials, I was able to convince him to help.

"We went up top and held off the army from entering Olympus, while a few others, which included Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia went up to Olympus to stop Kronos. They succeeded and won the war. As a reward, the Gods offerer godship to Percy, he declined and instead asked for the Gods to recognize all of their kids by the age of 13, and that all the minor gods have cabins for their kids at Camp.

"It's been mostly peaceful since then, I've still tried to figure out my past, but haven't gotten any closer to it. By the request of Chiron, and Lord Zeus, I was sent here to help keep an eye on things with Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy." I finished.

Everyone, aside from my three friends sat their with their mouths wide open, this included the coach. When she finally regained her composure, she motioned towards Thalia to begin her story. _With the four of us, this is going to be a long day..._

**Thalia's PoV**

"My name is Thalia Grace, I'm the daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Lady Artemis. I'm immortal, unless I die in battle, I am forever 15 unless I break my oath to Lady Artemis. My life was normal for quite some time. I had a mother who didn't really care much for me, I had a little brother who went missing when he was still a baby, but was recently found, he is a son of Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus.

"I ran away from home when I was 14. I met up with Luke Castellan, who at the time was the same age as I was. We travelled for a few months until we met a 7 year old Annabeth in an alleyway. Luke offered for her to come along with us as we travelled. We met Grover Underwood, a Satyr who was instructed to bring me, and only me back to camp. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't going without Luke or Annabeth, eventually he conceded and let them come along.

We travelled across the country, battling monsters and surviving until we got to New York. By this time, Hades had found out that my father had broken the oath of the Big Three, which was to not have any kids after the events of World War II. As an act of vengeance, Hades sent a large force of monsters to follow us and try to kill me. As we neared the borders of camp, the monsters became overwhelming, and unless something was done, would kill all of us.

"I told Grover to take Luke and Annabeth into the camp while I held off the monsters, I was supposed to die that day, but my father turned me into a tree on the top of the hill of Camp Half-Blood to save my life.

"I stayed in that tree for 6 years until Percy and Annabeth went on a quest to the Sea of Monsters and retrieved the Golden Fleece. Someone had poisoned my tree and the borders to camp were weakened, the only way to save camp, and me indirectly, was to obtain the Fleece. The magic of the Fleece was enough to cure my tree, and restore the borders, but was also powerful enough to revive me from the tree.

"I spent a year training and catching up with my friends, during the time, I found out that Luke had joined Kronos' side, I was heartbroken, since he was like family as Annabeth and I travelled with him. The year after I was revived, Percy, Annabeth, and I were sent to Westover Hall, the boarding school that Nico and Bianca were at, to take them to camp. Unfortunately, as Nico told you, it didn't go as planned and the Manticore known as Dr. Thorn attacked, and captured Annabeth.

"We left for Camp the next morning in the sun chariot, driven by Apollo, he actually let me drive that day and let's say that a few places won't be able to grow crops anymore...

"Anyway, we stayed at Camp for a few days, until we had the customary Capture the Flag game against the Hunters, which we of course, lost... again. Zoë Nightshade was given a quest by the Oracle of Delphi. I went on the quest, to save Annabeth mostly," Thunder rumbled overhead to signal that Lady Artemis wasn't pleased. I muttered a 'Sorry,' and got back to my story.

"Along with me were the Hunters Zoë Nightshade, and Bianca diAngelo, Grover Underwood came along. Percy asked why he couldn't come along, Zoë stated that it was because he was a boy. Percy pointed out that Grover was a male as well, she stated that he was a Satyr, and was an exception. We left the next day for Washington D.C. We found that Percy was actually following us on his pegasus, Blackjack. Along the way of the quest, we fought the Nemean Lion, but thanks to Percy's... odd plan, we were able to defeat it.

"We kept travelling until we got to the Nevada Desert, which was the home for the Junkyard of the Gods. In the junkyard, Bianca, Nico's sister had taken a figurine, which caused us to get attacked by the guardian of the Junkyard, Talos. Bianca sacrificed herself to save us so we could keep going.

"We travelled to San Francisco, and got help from Annabeth's dad, he gave us a car to use for transportation to get to the Garden of the Hesperides. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by a lightning bolt..." I growled the last part out, remember how angry I was at my father for that.

"When we go-" I was cut off by the gym doors bursting open to reveal Rachel Dare.

**Third-Person PoV**

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Rachel didn't respond, instead, she made her way over to the group of seven demigods with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Rachel...?" Annabeth called her name cautiously.

Again, Rachel didn't respond, however, as she got near the group, she began to talk, not in her voice, but in the voice of the Oracle of Delphi.

_Eight shall go west to the Titan's enclave,_

_To find the one who has lost all cause,_

_Regain the half guarded by the mother,_

_Wielded by the son of the sea, no other._

_Gain the favor of the gods,_

_And fight time against all odds._

Rachel immediately passed out after reciting the prophecy, before she could hit the ground, Nico caught her and set her down on the bleachers.

"I guess we have a prophecy, and from the fact that the Oracle came all the way here, it's for the eight of us." Percy said.

"Right. We should head to camp to get supplies ready, we need to tell Chiron about the quest, also try and get these four fitted for some armour and supplies." Annabeth replied.

**I was going to make this slightly longer, but I felt like it was well enough for now. The next chapter will be the arrival at camp, and interactions with the four high schoolers with the rest of camp.**

**Also, I don't usually like asking, but I would really like reviews and constructive criticism on how I'm doing, and where I can improve. Also, if you have ANY ideas for the story, feel free to submit them. I haven't planned out everything yet, only a few more chapter in advance, as well as something that popped into my head during summer classes.**


End file.
